The Blind Leader: The second in The Blind Series
by darkrose45
Summary: Darkpaw is blind. Her friend Batpaw is her guide around unfamiliar terrain. Darkpaw's goal is to be the first blind leader of all the Clans. But, when a secret about her best friends, she must put aside that dream to help them. Sequel to Poisoned Love.
1. Clans

**DawnClan**

**Leader-Moonstar-** fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- Fallenbreeze- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes (temporarily)

**Medicine Cat- Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Adderstreak- **dark reddish she-cat with one, thick black stripe down her spine with amber eyes

**Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

******Swiftlegs**- dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Tawneyleap-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes

******Bluepool**- blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

******Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

******Oaksong-** dark golden and brown she-cat with green eyes

******Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes

**Mossnose-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes

**Frozenwing- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes

**Seedfoot**- small, dark brown tabby with large, yellow eyes

**Sheepfur**- long furred white she-cat, with curled fur and blue eyes

**Dancinglegs**- long legged grey she-cat with white spotted legs and bright blue eyes

**Shadowstripe**- dark grey she-cat with long, swirled black marks and pale green eyes

**Beeflower**- pale ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and bright, amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (**Whisperpath)**

**Darkpaw-** light brown tabby she-cat with blind, dark eyes (**Honeystep)**

**Lightpaw-** bright golden tabby with blue eyes (**Wildlegs)**

**Nightpaw-** black she-cat with two small, yellow spots on her chest and green eyes (**Fallenbreeze)**

**Mousepaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes (**Petalstorm)**

**Cloudpaw-** light grey she-cat with a large, white spot on her flank and blue grey eyes (**Sandpelt)**

**Waterpaw- **blue grey she-cat with green eyes (**Tawneyleap)**

**Shinepaw- ** light yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Mossnose)**

**Batpaw-** pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes (**Frozenwing)**

**Fogpaw- **dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirls with amber eyes (**Ashcloud)**

**Queens**

****** Smokewater-** smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes (Mother of Mistkit and Greykit)

******Peppernose-** black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes (Mother of Frostkit, Rainkit and, Pebblekit)

******Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes (Mother of Emberkit and Dovekit)

******Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Squrrielkit, Robinkit and, Gingerkit)

**Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Sneezekit, Turtlekit, Shortkit and, Ivykit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with long, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**Berryclaw-** cream she-cat with amber eyes

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-****Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Crowgaze-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes

******Lionclaw-** large, golden tom with amber eyes

**Lightingstrike**- yellow and black tom with blue eyes

**Wasptail**- dark ginger tom with brown tabby marks and blue green eyes

**Sootfrost**- dark grey tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

**Frogleap- **brownish yellowish tabby tom with green eyes (Tallwhisker)

**Hawkpaw-** dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes (Windash)

**Sparkpaw- **black tom with a bright yellow flash on his chest with blue eyes (Weaselpelt)

**Stormpaw- **dark grey tabby tom with green eyes (Smokemask)

**Morningpaw-** pale grey and white tom with yellow eyes (Hollowfeather)

**Flickerpaw- **bright yellow tabby tom with lighter paws and dark blue green eyes (Firesong)

**Stonepaw- **light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Eaglestep)

**Shadepaw- **smokey grey tom with amber eyes (Webslash)

**Elders**

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes

**BattleClan**

**Leader- Cruelscar-** small, dark ginger she-cat with cruel, amber eyes

**Deputy- ****Killsoul-** blackish red she-cat, cruelest of the of all the cats with soulless red eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Littlefight-** small, blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fighters**

**Boneheart-** white she-cat with blue eyes and a furless tail

**Venomfang-** black and grey tabby tom with sharp fangs and cold, green eyes

**Feareye-** huge grey and white tom with cold, green eyes

******Hidewish-** small, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Coldheart-** small, grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Lost-tail-** black tabby tom with no tail and yellow eyes

**Bearclaw-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Longclaw-** yellow she-cat with very long claws and dark yellow eyes

**Rockheart-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashbone-** grey tabby tom with scars on his chest and green eyes

**Scarneck-** reddish tom with long scars on his neck and yellow eyes

**Bonetooth-** huge, pure white tom with long, white teeth and dark amber eyes

**Soulrip-** black she-cat with very dark blue eyes

**Shredclaw- **large, dark ginger tabby with green eyes

**Tigerstrike- **black and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Queens**

**Smallflower-** light ginger she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (Mother of Blood and Shatter)

**Wimpheart-** very badly scarred white she-cat with blind, blue eyes (isn't allowed to be a fighter)

**Deathsong-** black and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Terror, Quick and, Hurt)


	2. Prologue

**Okay hi guys! So this is the squeal to Poisoned Love. If you haven't read that yet, here is a link s/9365926/1/Poisoned-Love Please read that first or you will have no idea what is going on here! Thank you. Now, this story starts in leaf-bare after, well can't tell you cause if you read, you would know. Let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

A cold wind howled over the open field. The white and cream cat trekked across the field, her head ducked. Finally, she came to a cave, she slipped in and shook out her fur. "Ah Lightspot you have finally joined us." A dark grey tom purred. Lightspot settled on the floor and looked at the other cats. A small, almost red ginger she-cat sat next to the grey tom and a grey tabby she-cat sat on the other side of the ginger cat.

"We need to speak about these six cats and what will happen to the Clans." the ginger she-cat started.

"Relax Red-dawn, we will. this Adderstreak, what will we do about her? She is ruining the plan." The dark grey tom snapped, his blue eyes narrowing.

"We must strike her down. Maybe she can freeze or a fox?" Red-dawn suggested. The dark grey tom nodded.

"Yes, that could work. Swirlstripe?" He turned to the grey tabby.

"I agree, she must leave the Clan. The prophecy cannot happen with her there. Do you agree Lightspot?" Swirlstripe turned to the white and cream cat. She nodded swiftly. "Then it is decided. I will head for DreamTree afterwards." Swirlstripe nodded. "Now, about the six cats, with Adderstreak out of the way, we must keep them on the path to fulfill the prophecy." Swirlstripe mewed, her tail flicking.

"I agree." The tom mewed. Red-dawn snorted at this. "what?" He demanded.

"Well Crowstar, you never agree with your sister is all." Red-dawn told the tom. Crowstar snorted at this.

"We should assign a cat to each of them to make sure they are leading to the prophecy." Lightspot suggested. The other three cats looked at her.

"That is a good idea. Good job Lightspot." Red-dawn praised.

"Yes. Let's vote. All in favor?" Swirlstripe raised her tail, as did the other two. "Perfect. WE will assign a cat to each of them." She stood and flashed out of the cave. The other two did the same. Lightspot purred and flashed out of the cave.

**So yup. Random fact time! Lightspot is the mother of Berryclaw. She is the root of cream pelts in the Clans. Bonus fact! Crowgaze is named after Crowstar, the leader before Mountainstar who, just became leader before Poisoned Love. **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey! First official chapter of Blind Leader! Who else is super excited? All of you? Good, let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Oh, hey, I need some cats for another Clan I'm going to add later. Send in your cat and the description. You can post here and Poisoned Love. Only post each cat once. Thanks!**

Batpaw shivered as she followed Frozenwing through the forest. Leaf-bare had come in quickly and dumped snow on them. Prey had hidden well this time, leaving them scrapping by. "It was like this when I was an apprentice." Frozenwing told her apprentice. "The Clans lost a lot of cats. The battle with BattleClan didn't help either. It was only a year ago Batpaw, look how much has changed." Frozenwing sighed, looking around the forest. Batpaw heard small paws. She raised her tail, signaling that she scented prey. Frozenwing halted. She scented, _squirrel. _She slipped forward, slowly, placing her paws lightly so they didn't crash through the snow. She came to the squirrel, it was still a bit fat. She set herself up quickly and waited. The squirrel turned away and she launched. Batpaw landed on it and nipped it. Frozenwing purred and padded over to her apprentice.

"Nice catch Batpaw. Really nice form." Frozenwing praised. Batpaw licked her chest fur. The two trekked through thr forest, even going near the almost frozen river, only to catch a mouse and a magpie. They carried their prey back to camp. Peppernose and Smokewater were outside with their kits. Mistkit and Greykit were rolling aorund. Frostkit, Rainkit and Pebblekit were whispering, glancing at Darkpaw. the blind apprentice was helping Snowmark with some leaves. Batpaw set her prey down and went over to the kits.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked her kin. They all jumped. Frostkit whirled around.

"None of ya business!" the little tom snapped. Batpaw raised her forehead.

"Oh really?" She dared. The tom nodded. "Uh-huh. Suuureeee." She flicked her tail to the three and went over to Darkpaw. "Kits are planning a full scale attack on you." She whispered to her friend. The light tabby snorted.

"I know. Those three aren't very good at whispering." She smirked. Batpaw chuckled. the black apprentice went over to where her mother, Ravenstream and Mint-tail were laying.

"Hi Batpaw. Catch anything?" Her mother asked. Batpaw nodded. "What did you catch?"

"A squirrel." The apprentice sighed, sitting.

"Well that's not bad Batpaw. Good job." Mint-tail praised. The grey she-cat was the nicest cat Batpaw had ever met.

"Thanks Mint-tail. But, the Clan is starving." Batpaw argued. Mint-tail and Ravenstream nodded in agreement.

"Always does in Leaf-bare." Ravenstream sighed. "Ever since I can remember. "The forest doesn't like to give up its residents during the harsh moons." The black and grey tabby sighed.

"Never. I don't remember a Leaf-bare were we don't loose a cat or two." Mint-tail added. A cry came from the boulder pass. Beeflower came racing in.

"Adderstreak is dead!" She yowled. The Clan stood, panic racing through them. Moonstar jumped from her perch.

"How did she die Beeflower?" The white leader asked calmly.

"We were hunting near the river and, she just slipped. I pulled her out but, she was freezing to death. I went to get some moss but, she was dead when I came back." The ginger tabby was shaking. Batpaw moved to Darkpaw. The tabby leaned on her friend. Moonstar sent out a patrol to retrieve the body.

Xx

Darkpaw couldn't believe her mother was dead. Even though Adderstreak was kind of crazy, Darkpaw had a small shred of love of the queen who birthed her and raised her. She had to tell Hawkpaw and Dustfeet. The patrol came back with Adderstreak, Darkpaw could hear them dragging her body. The elders came in with their herbs they use and cleaned up the queen. Then, the mourning started. Not many cats like Adderstreak anymore, not since the Gatherings. Darkpaw stepped up and pressed her nose into her mother's shoulder. Honeystep sat next her, mourning her mentor. As did Mint-tail. They stayed there all night. _  
_

Dawn came, Darkpaw could sense it. The elders nudged the three of them away and took Adderstreak. Darkpaw padded clumsily to the apprentice's den and collapsed in her nest next to Batpaw.

**I know, I know, it's tiny. So, how do you guys like it so far? Random fact time! Though some of you may think, Adderstreak is not related to Foxdust or Wildlegs. They are Redpool and Leafpelt's daughters. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi. Sorry the last one was short, I didn't know where to go. So, chapter 2! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkpaw knew the kits were a little wary of her. Peppernose's especially. She didn't know why they didn't really like her. Batpaw said it was because she was blind. Of course, the other apprentice didn't truly know either.

Two days after Adderstreak was found dead, Darkpaw was sent to help clean the nursery. Foxdust's kits had just been given the okay from Snowmark to go outside after a small greencough scare in the litter. Darkpaw, Cloudpaw and Mousepaw were to help clear out the nursery and put in new moss. The small clan of kits were pushed out to play while the three apprentices stripped out the moss. Darkpaw was good at tearing out moss. It was just striking and tearing up the stuff. Now, collecting moss, she wasn't so good at. She and Batpaw would go and Batpaw would tear the moss and she would help carry it back. As they tore out the moss, Cloudpaw and Mousepaw chattered. Finally, they collected the moss and carried out the dirt place tunnel. they then went to Whisperpath's den and got some of her moss. Cloudpaw and mousepaw cut it and handed it to Darkpaw to place.

"We finished." Cloudpaw called out of the den. The kits came tumbling back in. Darkpaw sniffed as they came in. She could tell which ones belong to each queen, they scented of their mother's. She felt small paws on her tail. She turned and sniffed. One of Foxdust's kits.

"Hi." The little voice squeaked. She wondered what she looked like to other cats. Batpaw had told her that her eyes barely blinked and they were almost black, it was kinda scary sometimes.

"Hi little kit. Who might you be?" She asked, making sure to blink.

Sneezekit." The young cat mewed a little quake in the kit's voice. "Are you blind?" He asked.

"Sneezekit!" Foxdust snapped, stalking over. "you don't ask that! Apologize!" The queen snapped. "I'm sorry Darkpaw, he doesn't think sometimes." The queen then turned to the apprentice, her voice softer now.

"No worries, he's just curious. And yes Sneezekit, I am." She mewed, leaning down to the kit.

"I'm sorry for asking that." He mewed softly. "But wow! REally? Is it all black?" He asked, his voice jumping up with excitement. Darkpaw chuckled. Foxdust padded away, grumbling.

"Well I suppose it is dark. I'm use it though. It's like walking around with your eyes shut." She explained it like she did to everyone who asked about it. "Try closing your eyes and walking a bit." She smirked, wishing she could see the kit tumble around.

"Wow, it's really dark. Ah!" He tripped over the moss. Darkpaw purred in amusement. "How did you know I tripped?" He asked, jumping up.

"My ears and nose act like eyes. They are stronger because I can't see. I can also feel vibrations in the ground with my paws. These allow me to figure out what is happening around me." Darkpaw explained.

"Wow." Sneezekit mewed. "that's amazing." Darkpaw ducked her head. Only Ravenstream and Batpaw thought her ways of "seeing" were amazing. She smiled at the kit.

"Sneezekit come play with us!" Another kit shouted.

"Fine Gingerkit!" The tom called. "Sorry Darkpaw." The kit muttered.

"It's okay Sneezekit. Go play." She flicked her tail to where Gingerkit's voice came from.

"Thanks Darkpaw!" She listened to the kit race away. She went over to where Batpaw was. Her friend was laying with her sister, Fogpaw. The two had a thrush between them.

"Hi Darkpaw." Fogpaw mewed. Darkpaw flicked her tail at the other apprentice. She laid down next to Batpaw. Her friend purred.

"Want some thrush?" The younger apprentice asked. Darkpaw could feel jealousy roll off Fogpaw.

"No I'm okay." She mewed. She padded into the den an flopped onto her nest. Nightpaw and Waterpaw were already sleeping nex to each other. Darkpaw curled up an went to sleep.

Darkpaw was in a forest, filled with trees and prey. The sun was dappled on the floor, leaves made lazy spirals from the treetops. She leapt up and swatted at a leaf, watching it float faster. She giggled and jumped at another one.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun to see a white and cream she-cat. Darkpaw nodded. "Good. My name is Lightspot." The she-cat dipped her head to the apprentice. Darkpaw dipped her head to the DreamClan cat. Darkpaw turned her head to see her shoulder. She could finally see what her fur looked it. It was a light brown with black tabby marks striking through it. Lightspot chuckled at this. "Your eyes are a dark amber." The older cat told her. Darkpaw nodded.

"Why am I here?" The apprentice turned to the DreamClan cat. Lightspot smiled.

"DreamClan decided that in your dreams, you should be able to see." She explained. Darkpaw gave out a shout. Lightspot chuckled at that.

"Wow really?" The tabby asked, her fur fluffed with excitement. The dead warrior nodded. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Darkpaw was shaking.

"But, it comes with a price young one. Your life is going to be filled with hardships and struggles. Do not give up on your dream to be a leader. Dream hard enough and DreamClan will provide." With that, Lightspot disappeared. Darkpaw wondered what that meant as she hunted in the forest.

xxxxXXXxxxxXXX

Batpaw woke to Nightlaw coughing. The black she-cat was curled tightly and hacking into her flank. _She's trying to keep it from spreading._ Greencough hadn't quite hit the Clans yet but, it would soon. After coughing for what seemed forever, the other apprentice stood and padded out, probably to Whisperpath's den. Batpaw glanced at Darkpaw, the light tabby's paws twitching in her sleep. She sniffed her friend's flank, not scenting anything but the cat's usual scent, she fell back asleep.

**Yay Darkpaw can see in her dreams! Some foreshadowIMF there as well ;) Random fact time! The end border for each o the Clans is the large river that ends in a delta that dumps into a large lake. Rafter the lake is a mountain range. A group of cats live in the mountain range and sometimes can be seen at the lake during the winter.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello. So, last chapter wasn't really filled with ground-breaking stuff. This one, maaayyybee. So, let's get started. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Greencough swept through all the Clans with the fury of a mother badger. All five of the medicine cats were working tirelessly to control the spread. In Dawnclan the sick were, Nightpaw, Shinepaw, Oaksong, Sneezekit, Gingerkit and Twistedfur. In Duskclan the sick were, Mountainstar, Hollowfeather, Flickerpaw, Morningpaw and, Frogleap. Finally, in BattleClan the sick were, Killsoul, Scarneck, Wimpheart and Blood. Luckily, all the territories had clumps of catmint growing in them along the back border.

All the apprentices had been put on helping Whisperpath and Snowmark. Collecting water, new moss, herbs, anything the two medicine cats needed. Batpaw and Darkpaw were on a herb collecting mission, they were to collect borage leaves, feverfew and tansy. Whisperpath gave them a small sample of each plant to carry and compare to the plants still alive. Snowmark told them that she saw some borage and feverfew near the river and that tansy usually was near training hallow. Batpaw leads Darkpaw to the river, the small samples in the blind cat's mouth. They sniffed each plant and looked at them closely.

"This one is feverfew." Darkpaw called. Batpaw trotted over and collected some of the plant. They searched until they found a clump of borage. "we should mark the plants." Darkpaw suggested.

"Good idea. Let's put a stick next to them." Batpaw picked up sticks and stuck on in the snow next to each plant. They went to the training hollow and made a large circle around it. They found a tiny, shriveled clump of tansy. They collected the lest shriveled part, stuck a stick next to it and went back to camp. The two apprentices carried their herbs to the cave. Some of the kits were out and playing, the queens watching them closely for signs of whitecough. Frostkit was watching them walk past, her blue and green eyes filled with something Batpaw couldn't put a word to. The black cat shook it off and followed her friend to the cave.

Inside the medicine cat's den, it smelled of sickness and herbs. Darkpaw loved and hated the smell of the cave. Under all the cat scents was the smell of wet rocks and earth. The sick cats were in moss nests behind the the the small, jutted wall to keep the wind from them. She heard the coughing of a small cat, probably Gingerkit. Snowmark was with the sick cats, tending and watching. Whisperpath was in the old fox den, where the herbs were stored.

"Whisperpath we're back." Batpaw called into the fox den. Darkpaw heard the medicine cat come scrabbling up out of the hole. The older cat smelled of the den and fox den, earthy and like herbs.

"Ah yes. What did you bring back?" Whisperpath was frazzled, Darkpaw could hear it in her voice. Batpaw told the medicine cat about the herbs and how they marked them with sticks. Whisperpath praised her and padded to the small water pool in the cave. Darkpaw heard her dunk the leaves in water, wrap them in other leaves and go into the fox den. Snowmark came out from where the sick cats were.

"hello Batpaw and Darkpaw. did you get the herbs?" The young medicine cat asked. Darkpaw dipped her head. "Wonderful! They will help indeed." Snowmark purred. _I'm glad we could help them and the Clan._ Whisperpath came back up.

"You two may go now. Eat. Rest." Whisperpath ordered softly. Darkpaw nodded and turned to pad out. Batpaw followed an the two went oto the fresh-kill pile. Darkpaw sniffed at the pile, not much in there, a mouse, some voles and a robin. She grabbed the robin and the two went over to the apprentice's den. Cloudpaw and Fogpaw were already there sharing a thrush. Darkpaw could feel the jealously rising from her friend. She laid her tail on the other apprentice's shoulder. She felt her friend relax. The two settled in the hard packed snow and set the robin between them.

"What did you two have to do today?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Collect herbs. What about you?" Batpaw asked, tilting her head. Cloudpaw shrugged.

"We got moss. you know how hard it is to get moss in leaf-bare? Hard." Cloupaw complained, the grey and white she-cat went off about the hardships of finding moss. Fogpaw had a smirk on her face the whole time. "And never give Twistedfur moss that is even slightly moist. She just goes off about it." Cloudpaw finished, her blue grey eyes ablaze. Darkpaw snorted. cloudpaw spun her head to the brown tabby. "What?" the other apprentice demanded.

"Nothin'." Darkpaw mewed simply. Cloudpaw rolled her eyes, stood and went into the den. Darkpaw snorted again and took a bite of the robin. She made a weird face. "Don't eat the robin Batpaw." Was all she said before she vomited. Batpaw yelped and shouted for Snowmark. The white and brown cat came racing out.

"What happened?" the medicine cat asked calmly. Darkpaw shuddered as she finished.

"The robin" Darkpaw muttered. Snowmark turned it over, its belly filled with maggots.

"Nasty." Fogpaw commented. Snowmark nodded.

"C'mon Darkpaw, we've got to make sure it is all out of you." snowmark led the brown tabby to the medicine cat's den. Ravenstream came racing over, fresh prey still in her jaws.

"Batpaw! What happened with Darkpaw?" The tabby cried. Batpaw turned to her mother.

"She ate a bad robin is all. Only one bite though." The black apprentice explained. Ravenstream sighed in relief. She picked up her prey and carried it to the fresh-kill pile. _I hope Darkpaw will be okay._ Batpaw thought as she went over to the kits. Her kin, Pebblekit, Frostkit and Rainkit were practicing stalking.

"No Rainkit! Like this!" Pebblekit scolded, showing his sister the hunter's crouch.

"actually, like this." Batpaw mewed, down in the crouch. The kits mimicked her as she helped them improve. She then put moss in front of them and told them to pounce. Rainkit took to it fast, Pebblekit wasn't bad either. Frostkit had some work to do. Peppernose came over to where her kits and her granddaughter were.

"they have been pestering me about the hunter's crouch for a moon now. I've been busy helping watch other kits. It's good for them to learn." The old queen purred. Batpaw nodded and helped right Frostkit. A cry came form the medicine cat's den.

"Gingerkit! Please wake up! DreamClan what have I done to deserve this?" Brightfang cried as she carried her kit out of the cave. the scrap of pale ginger wasn't moving. Snowmark was trailing the distraught mother. "Please! Just give me my kit back! Please!" Brightfang yowled to the darkening sky. Batpaw bowed her head, as did the rest of the Clan.

**I feel bad. I've taken two of Brightfang's kits. Well, actually...Random facts time! (This one is long) Brightfang's mother died when she was an apprentice (greencough) her father never claimed her. Her two brothers, Otterpaw and Rushingpaw were killed by a badger. Swanpaw had a brother, Stripekit, who died the night they were born. You see, Brightfang is cursed to loose kin. Her bloodline is tainted and DreamClan doesn't want it to spread. So, will Squirrelkit and Robinkit die? Not sure yet. ;) Sorry, that was long. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hiya! So, recently I watched My Neighbor Totoro and I loved it! Now I want a big, fluffy, stuffed Totoro and a hoodie. Totally off topic but, I wanted you guys to know that. So, onto the little story here, ummm yea. Some stuff is gonna happen, probably. Gonna bring in a new Clan, maybe forever, not sure yet. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

It was a moon after the death of Gingerkit. Brightfang could barely take care of Robinkit and Squirrelkit. Most days, Foxdust or Rockflare would watch and feed the kits. The Clans were looking towards Newleaf, hoping no other cats would die. Sadly though, Frogleap was dead as well. He was already weakened and greencough finished him. Sandpelt and Mossnose wailed for a full day when they heard. It was the worst sound ever.

Darkpaw was glad that tonight was another Gatherings. The three Clans could get together and speak and share news. She shoved out of the apprentices den to scent Moonstar up in her perch. "Clan, tonight, Cliffclan will be joining us." She called. "All queens and the sick will not be allowed to attend. The queens, for the kits. The sick are not allowed because we are trying to keep greencough from spreading more then it already has." Moonstar announced. Murmurs went through the Clan. "Whisperpath and Snowmark will evaluate the sick and give them a pass or not. Snowmark will be staying to watch over the sick." Moonstar informed them. Darkpaw snorted. Whisperpath was getting old, she could tell by they way the she-cat breathed. It wouldn't be too long now before the younger she-cat took over. Moonstar jumped down and the Clan broke up. She sniffed out her friend and went over to Batpaw.

Her friend was with Nightpaw, the apprentice had been given the okay from the medicine cats. "Hey Nightpaw, good to know you're out of the medicine cat's den." Darkpaw mewed warmly as she came up to the two cats. Nightpaw had been one of the first cats to get greencough, most of the cats had whitecough. Darkpaw had heard that Gingerkit had gotten blackcough the day before she died.

"It's good to be out, Darkpaw." Nightpaw told the tabby. The three chatted, waiting to leave for the Gatherings. Finally, Moonstar called for them to go. Batpaw laid her tail on Darkpaw's shoulder and they darted out of the camp, racing Mousepaw and Nightpaw. Soon, they came to the river, it was frozen over. Lightpaw was sent, since she was light on her feet. "All good!" She called. The Clan tread carefully over the ice, Darkpaw couldn't feel anything with her paws. They made it over and through the delta to the island. Darkpaw smelled DuskClan and BattleClan already. A new, strange scent hit her nose. It smelled like rocks, crisp air and, something like bird that she couldn't quite make out. _It must be Cliffclan. _she decided as her and Batpaw made their way to where the apprentices were.

Batpaw was amazed at the CliffClan cats. They were so skinny! All of the warriors had weird scars on their backs and sides. She led Darkpaw to the apprentices corner, all of Duskclan and Cliffclan apprentices were already there. She purred and knocked muzzles with Stonepaw and Shadepaw. They knocked heads with Darkpaw as well. The CliffClan apprentices watched them with odd curiosity.

"Hello, my name is Batpaw." She dipped her head to the group of cats. A large, dark ginger tom stepped forward.

"Hello. I am Loudpaw." He greeted. "This is Russetpaw," He pointed his tail to a dark ginger tabby she-cat." this is Slatepaw," He pointed to a dark grey tabby tom. "That is Icepaw." He pointed to a grey and white she-cat.

"Hi I'm Darkpaw." Batpaw's friend flicked her tail to the cats. Icepaw peered at her.

"Can you not see?" The grey and white she-cat asked. Loudpaw hissed at the other apprentice. The grey cat jumped. "I am sorry Darkpaw, I did not mean any disrespect. " The she-cat bowed her head. The light tabby chuckled.

"It's alright but, yes I am blind. so, I have no idea who I am talking to right now." She shrugged and sniffed at the grey cat. Icepaw jumped back a bit.

"I am Icepaw." The CliffClan cat stammered. Darkpaw nodded and swung her head to Slatepaw.

"This one is your brother. Am I right?" She turned to where Icepaw was.

"Yes, that is Slatepaw." The she-cat confirmed. Darkpaw nodded and moved down to Russetpaw. She sniffed then went to Loudpaw.

"Brother and sister. This one," She flicked her tail to Russetpaw." Is the sister. Russetpaw. You, are Loudpaw." She confirmed. The tom's mouth dropped.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked. Darkpaw smirked.

"Simple. Siblings smell the same, neither of you smelled like Slatepaw but, you smelled of each other. She-cats give off a different scent them toms. It was very easy." The tabby shrugged. Stonepaw and Shadepaw smiled at their friend. "Speaking of siblings," She turned to Stonepaw. "where is Hawkpaw?" She asked.

"Over talking with Stormpaw." Stonepaw mewed. Darkpaw dipped her head and went to her brother. The rest of the apprentices chatted with the CliffClan cats.

XxxXXXxXXXXXxxxxxXXX

"Batpaw, we found something out." Shadepaw mewed suddenly as they stepped away from the Cliffclan cats. Batpaw was taken back, Shadepaw was the quite one. "What Adderstreak was spouting at the Gatherings before last was true, we really aren't Blazesong's kits. " He told his sister. _What?_

"What?" She whispered softly. Stonepaw nodded.

"We are some Ripclaw's kits. He was killed before we were born." The grey tabby mewed. Batpaw shook her head and sat.

"Ravenstream lied?" She asked. Her brothers nodded. She hissed and swatted at the ground. "How dare she!" She cried, her tail lashing. "Where's Fogpaw?" She demanded. Their sister came padded over. The three told her what was happening. She snarled.

"How could they lie to us?" The grey she-cat demanded. And so, the four siblings spoke of revenge, only one, thought of the consequences.

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUU! So yea, not my favorite chapter ending there but, yea. Random fact time! CliffClan is kinda my Tribe of Rushing Water but not. CliffClan was formed by cats who didn't like the splitting of lady and dude cats. They broke away from DawnClan and DuskClan and moved into the mountains on the other side of DuskClan. It's like half a moon to get to them. They set up in the montains and come down in the winters since it is much harder to survive in the mountains during the winter then around the river delta. The set up by the lake, closer to their home and don't really bother the other Clans. Sorry that was a long fact.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hallo. So, time skip again! This time to right after the Meetings. Darkpaw and Batpaw will be warriors yay! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Batwing sighed in relief as the sun showed itself. Fogwind purred next to her. They had been sitting vigil and were dead tired now. Smokewater pushed out of the warriors den. "Go to sleep." The deputy purred. Batwing nodded and trudged to the warriors den. They had to extend it since there were so many warriors. The sisters flopped into two nests and went straight to sleep.

XxXxXx

Batwing woke to a paw in her side. She snarled, lashed out and curled back up. "Batwing wake up!" It was Darkgaze, her voice was more annoyed then anything. Batwing hissed at her friend. "C'mon, you've been asleep all day." The tabby whined. Batwing snapped her blue eyes open.

"What'da want Darkgaze?" Batwing hissed at her friend, sitting up. Her friend gave a purr and swiped her tail over the black cat's ears.

"Smokewater is calling for you on a patrol." Her friend explained. Batwing groaned and licked at her fur a bit. she stretched and moved out of the den. The camp was still reeling from Leaf-bare. Large snow piles sit in scattered piles around the wall of the camp. The trees that ring the camp and Moonstar's oak are slowly starting to get their leaves. With no kits to get under their feet, warriors and new apprentices were actually getting work done. Brambles were being reset between the trees and boulders. Batwing padded over to the patrol of Ashcloud,Cloudspot, Dovepaw and, Sandpelt.

"We need to check the BattleClan border, they have been sniffing too much lately." Sandpelt mewed. The patrol nodded. "Then we need to check the back border. Two-legs and their dogs will be up there soon and we can never be too careful." The sand colored cat shrugged and they set off. Green was popping up in the forest, the rushing of the river swelling as they raced to the BattleClan border. A small patrol was there, marking the border. The patrol head nodded to each other before continuing with what they were doing. _Life is too peaceful right now._ Batwing thought as they marked the border. She heard stories as a kit about traveling bands of cats that could take out Clans in one fight. She had wondered if BattleClan was one of them. Her patrol moved along to the back border and marked. A new scent of dog sent Dovepaw jumping, Sandpelt purred at this.

They returned to camp with some prey in theirs jaws. Fogwind was with Mousetail, Frozenwing and, Nightbird. The three were chatting and eating. The sun was heading down, casting an orangy glow across the clearing. The black she-cat went over to her friends and flopped down. Frozenwing snorted in amusement.

"How was your first day as a warrior?" Her ex-mentor asked, flicking her grey tail. Batwing flicked her tail over her old mentor's ears.

"Tiring, I'm exhausted." Batwing sighed, Darkgaze leaned on her friend, a silent companion.

"Just wait till you get an apprentice. Then come back and complain about being tired." Frozenwing teased, Batwing fluffed out her chest fur.

"I fuflilled my mission as an apprentice!" She yowled, the others cats purred in laughter.

"What was that Batwing?" Nightbird asked, licking the bits of mouse from her whiskers.

"To discourage my mentor from ever wanting an apprentice again." Batwing told the other black she-cat. Nightbird chuckled. Lightheart padded over to her sister and drug her away. Fogwind and Mousetail were talking about battle moves.

"You did a very good job with that." Frozenwing commented, the green in her eyes sparkling. Moonstar gave a yowl as she jumped up onto her perch. Cat head poked out of dens, eyes blurry.

"Clan! We must gather to welcome a new elder!" The white leader called. Cats scrambled out of dens and sat quickly. Batwing raised her head to see who was retiring. "Whisperpath please step forward." Moonstar mewed. Whispers rushed through the Clan. Whisperpath was getting old, the white on her muzzle told the Clan that but, she loved being a medicine cat. Even Darkgaze could see that. The brown tabby came up, Snowmark walking with her mentor. The two sat in front of the oak tree. "Whisperpath, you have served this Clan for as long as any cat can remember." Moonstar started. "Your apprentice has grown to be a strong, confident medicine cat, just as you were." The Clan yowled in agreement. Snowmark ducked her head in embarrassment. "But now, it is time for Snowmark to heal and love DawnClan, just as you had. DreamClan and DawnClan thanks you for the service you have done for our Clan and now, let us serve you till the time DreamClan welcomes you." Moonstar dipped her head fully. The Clan bowed to Whisperpath as she walked to the elder's den.

"Snowmark, with your mentor an elder, DawnClan welcomes you as your full medicine cat. Do you accept your responsibility?" Moonstar turned to the white and brown cat. "Do you promise to protect and serve your Clan till you are welcomed to DreamClan?" Moonstar asked.

"I do." Snowmark dipped her head.

"Then DawnClan welcomes as our fully recognized medicine cat. We hope you a long and happy life." Moonstar bowed her head to Snowamrk. As did the rest of the Clan.

"Snowmark! Snowmark! Snowmark! Snowmark!" The Clan chanted, the young medicine cat ducked her head. Mooonstar leaped off her perch and and nodded to Snowmark. Batwing felt this was bittersweet. Snowmark finally got what she wanted most, to be a medicine cat. Whisperpath was going to the elder's den to live the rest of her days. Darkgaze tilted her head to the elder's den.

"Whisperpath won't last must longer." The tabby commented under her breath. Batwing turned to her friend. "Her chest, it smelled off. She smelled like Gingerkit before she died." Darkgaze explained.

"Do you think she knows?" Batwing asked as they moved towards the warrior's den. Darkgaze shrugged, flopping onto her nest. Batwing curled up next to her friend. Fogwind laid next to her sister. The three fell asleep to the sound of each other.

XxxXXxxXX

Darkgaze wasn't in her dream forest. She was in the clearing. Finally, she got to see it like other cats. The warrior's den was in front of her. It was a large bramble structure backed up on the clearing wall. Next to it was the apprentice's den. It was a yew bush with brambles tangled on top and behind it. The nursery was next to the boulder and fern pass. One of the boulders was the flank of the nursery, a holly bush the rest. The medicine cat's den was the only cave. Moonstar's den was in her oak clearing itself was part of a crack in the ground. Boulders made the main walls, trees, ferns and brambles made the rest.

"Why am I here?" Darkgaze wondered, as she wandered around the camp. She turned when she heard slight paw-steps come out of the oak tree. A long legged, long furred, black and ginger spotted she-cat with ice colored eyes stood just outside the tree. Darkgaze lashed her tail, ready to attack. "Who are you?" She snarled. The she-cat chuckled, her voice was like wind rustling the leaves.

"I am Shadowstar, the leader before Moonstar. I am also kin of your friends." Shadowstar mewed. Darkgaze listened to her words. There wasn't the sour ting at the end when a cat lied. She relaxed.

"Why am I here and not the dream forest?" The tabby asked, tilting her head. Shadowstar's face softened when she asked that.

"You are here because soon, a tragedy will hit this camp." Shadowstar told the tabby. Darkgaze's eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked, panic flaring in her fur.

"I can't tell you." The dead leader sighed. Darkgaze snarled.

"Why do you tell me these things if you don't tell me everything?" Darkgaze demanded, her fur standing on end. Shadowstar touched her tail to Darkgaze's head. The tabby woke in a panic. Batwing woke quickly.

"Darkgaze what's wrong?" Her friend asked, pressing against her friend. Darkgaze shook her head, she was shaking. "Please, tell me." Her friend asked softly.

"I was told that tragedy was going to hit the camp soon." Darkgaze whispered, still shaking. _Who is it? What will happen?_ Batwing licked her friend's head, trying to comfort her. Darkgaze was still shaking. Batwing wrapped her tail around her friend and comforted her till she calmed. _Where would I be without Batwing?_ Darkgaze wondered as she fell back alseep.

**Whew, that was hard to write. So, I wonder what's going to happen? Random fact time! If Whisperpath retired, Leafpelt should as well, considering they are litter-mates. **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi ladies and sirs! This chapter will reveal the tragedy that will strike DawnClan! So let us go along with our readings. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

Darkgaze woke to the feeling of Batwing's body pressed up with hers. She slipped out of her friend's grasp and stretched. She sniffed, trying to see who was still in the den. Too many scents swirled around so she couldn't figure it out. She picked her way carefully through the den, only stepping on Waterclaw's tail. Newleaf was truly here, the scent of leaves and prey. But, the rains that came off the mountain's hadn't yet come to the valley. There was a dry feel to the air, like when it stormed.

"Morning Darkgaze!" Rockflare called, padding to the fresh-kill pile. Darkgaze flicked her tail in the general direction of the other she-cat. She sniffed the air. Smokewater and Moonstar were sitting under the oak, Rainyspots was near the nursery. A few other cats had been sniffing at the nursery, Darkgaze knew what that meant. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a robin. She carried it over near the warriors den, in the shade of the overhanging trees and ate. Slowly, more cats trickled out of the dens. She scented Snowmark coming out of den. The day after Shadowstar visited her, she went and told the medicine cat. Snowmark told her she never received a message like that. She then said she would keep a look out. That was half a moon ago.

"Darkgaze you want to go hunting?" Lightheart asked. She nodded and padded over to where her den mate was. Along with Lightheart was Leafpelt, Dovepaw and, Dancinglegs. Lightheart set her tail on Darkgaze's shoulder and the patrol headed out. They headed to the back border of the territory. Darkgaze sniffed and felt for vibrations with her pads. She could feel a squirrel running towards them. She held up her tail. the patrol stopped and tensed, she could hear then sniffing the air. She slipped forward, her belly fur brushing the ground slightly. She nudged through a holly bush and waited. The squirrel came right to her. She pounced on it and nipped its neck. She scooped it up and went back to the patrol. They praised her like an apprentice. Dovepaw scented a blackbird and chased after it. Darkgaze gave a small snort, the apprentice was heading the wrong way. Sure enough, the apprentice came back with nothing, cursing herself.

They came back to camp, all of them with jaws filled with prey. They dropped it all into the fresh-kill pile, Dovepaw taking a large rabbit to the elders. Batwing was out on patrol, Darkgaze had past her on the way to camp. She padded to the warriors den and curled up.

XxXxXx

Darkgaze woke and stepped out of the warriors den. She couldn't feel the heat of the sun on her back. _Must be close to sun-down._ She sniffed and scented Batwing with Shinefur. A thrush between them. Darkgaze felt her belly bubble in hunger. She grabbed a mouse and went over to the two she-cats. She settled next to Batwing and bit into the mouse.

"Hi Darkgaze." Shinefur mewed happily. Darkgazr dipped her head to the other warrior. "Sun-down sure is pretty." The she-cat sighed happily.

"I agree." Batwing mewed, her tail sweeping behind them. Darkgaze felt Shinefur's eyes fall on her.

"Oh! Sorry Darkgaze I-" Darkgaze stopped the other cat right there.

"Don't be sorry." She told the other cat curtly. the three of them laid about and chatted easily. Other cats slipped into dens, Rainyspots and Ashcloud into the nursery. _Two confirmed, two to three more._ Darkgaze knew the moon has risen. Something cackled in the air.

"Looks like a storm wants to move in." Batwing commented.

"About time!" Shinefur chuckled. Darkgaze felt something strike the ground, hard. She jolted up and sniffed. She felt eyes glancing at her. she sniffed again and felt with her paws. Something else hit the ground. She could feel it jolt through her. _Lighting._ She decided. Something singed her nose. It curled in her throat and made her cough. Something roared fiercely in her ears. It made wind noises but, it wasn't wind. Panic surged through her, what is it? Batwing set her tail on Darkgaze's back.

"Is everything okay?" Her friend asked. Darkgaze paused, listened, sniffed and felt again. The noises, scent and feeling were all still there.

"I-I don't think so." Darkgaze replied. She felt Batwing stiffen.

"What is it?" The younger cat asked. Darkgaze shrugged.

"I have no idea." The tabby mewed truthfully. Batwing whimpered. Shinefur had slipped into the warriors den, her constant yawning finally dragging her away. Darkgaze flicked her tail at her friend. "Go to sleep. I'm sure it's nothing."Darkgaze mewed. Batwing paused before going to the den. Darkgaze bounded over to Smokewater. "I'd like to guard camp tonight." She told the deputy.

"Alright. Leafpelt will be with you." The deputy told the blind cat. Darkgaze dipped her head and went out to the boulder pass. She hopped up onto the one Leafpelt wasn't on. The two sat in silence. Darkgaze tilted her ears the way the roaring wind sound came from. It was getting closer. Lighting struck hard, making the boulder rumble. Suddenly, Leafpelt yowled loudly.

"Fire!"

***Dramatic music plays loudly* Gasp! So, yea that's what is going to happen next chapter. Random fact time! Originally, Darkgaze and Batwing were going to be lost kits, left at the entrance to DawnClan. This was going to be the story of them growing up in the Clan and trying to find there parents. Darkgaze would still be blind, led only by her sister. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Heyhey! Yeaaa that was weird... Anyhoot, ye left you guys on a cliffhanger. Pretty dangerous. Let's get started today shall we? Or maybe, we can just laze around like slugs. I like that idea much better! No? Okkkayyyyyyy. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

"Fire!" Leafpelt yowled, launching herself into the boulder pass. Darkgaze had no idea what to do. Panic blazed in her. The fire swelled through the forest, coming straight at the camp. Flames rolled off the boulder, ash and sparks hitting her paws. She hissed in pain and jumped back. Clouds and clouds of smoke swirled around her, clogging up her senses. She reached out with her paws, felt cooler air and leaped. Flames nipped at her heels. She crashed through the boulder pass, heat smashing into her from both sides. A strange shriek came from above.

"Darkgaze look out!" A cat yowled. The shrieking continued, heat coming fast at her now. Something barreled into her. She sniffed, it was Jaywhisker. A loud crash came from above. A flaming tree had fallen over the pass. Fire reached to the ground. They were trapped between two walls of fire. Darkgaze could feel Jaywhisker's panic. Darkgaze sniffed quickly and felt with her paws. A cool breeze came from her left in a tiny gap. She flicked her tail and scrabbled up the side of the pass and wiggled through the tiny space. She dropped into the camp, Jaywhisker almost landing on her.

"Darkgaze!" It was Batwing. Her friend darted over to her. "I thought you were dead!" Batwing cried. Darkgaze shook her head. Fire was rolling into the camp now, coming in from the pass and that area.

"DawnClan we need to get to the river!" Moonstar called, her voice already craggy. Batwing set her tail on Darkgaze's shoulder.

"How? The pass is blocked!" Rockflare cried, coughing. Mutterers went through the Clan.

"I know! there are other ways out of camp!" Moonstar called. Darkgaze couldn't hear her jump over the roaring of the fire. It was to the apprentice's den now, it was getting closer. The Clan surged, bounding up and over the lip of the camp. Batwing led her friend through the blazing forest. Trees fell, lighting split the air. The fire roared and cackled, teasing the cats. At one point, they were racing the fire, trying to get through the narrow hole in the trees before the fire did. Finally though, Darkgaze's paws hit the swampy edge of the river. She slipped in, the water almost swelling over her head. The Clan splashed through till they got to the island that they held the Gatherings on. They were shivering and coughing. Snowmark and Whisperpath were flitting around, taking care of cats. Darkgaze took this time to scent. She smelled almost every cat but three.

"Wait, where are Moonstar, Berryclaw and Oaksong?" She called. The cats around her stopped and looked around.

"Moonstar? Berryclaw? Oaksong?" The Clan called, some slipping out into the river to search, some even heading back into the forest. The cries could be heard. "Moonstar? Berryclaw? Oaksong? Moonstar?" The cats called till there hoarse voices were hoarser. No luck. They couldn't go to the camp yet, it had been swallowed by the fire. They had to wait.

The clouds broke, pouring generous amounts of rain onto the forest. The cats huddled under a huge willow tree. It rained for three days. The whole time the Clan worried for the missing cats. Finally, the rain ended. A patrol was sent into the forest to search. From wehre they were though, Batwing knew the forest was gone. IT had dipped into BattleClan and DuskClan's territories even. Batwing laid next to Darkgaze and Fogwind. Dargaze was coughing a lot more then other cats. Snowmark had set a drenched honycomb front of her. After every coughing spree, she would lick some honey.

It was nearly dusk when the patrol came back and with them, no good news. Rockflare, the head of the patrol, was dragging a very soot covered body. Darkgaze's nose sniffed. _Moonstar._ Then, Sandpelt came back with Oaksong finally, Brightfang came back with Berryclaw. Dancinglegs brought up the rear. Yowls of anguish rose from the Clan. Smokewater jumped up onto a flat boulder. "DawnClan! Please, calm down! Let us listen to what Rockflare has to say." She flicked her tail to the grey and ginger cat. Rockflare hopped up onto the boulder.

"Well, the forest is pretty much gone. The only part left is what was behind the camp. A lot of the prey was dead, we saw it. If, we were a smaller Clan, we could survive on the back border but, we can't." She sighed, her amber eyes sad. "We found Moonstar and Oaksong with Berryclaw, near the lip of the camp. They must have been helping her out of the camp. " She leaped off the boulder and padded over to her sister, Froststone. Smokewater jumped back up onto the boulder.

"We will mourn the lost of these three great cats." She mewed loudly. "Tomorrow I will make the journey to the DreamTree to receive my lives." _Right, Smoewater is Smokestar, now. _The Clan cleaned the cats and started to mourn.

XxXxXx

Smokestar was trying to keep the Clan together. Homeless and without a real territory, the Clan was slowly falling apart. It had been a moon and a half since the fire. Both Rainyspots and Ashcloud had their kits. Leafpelt was due any day now, Honeystep and Petalstorm would be due in a half moon. Darkgaze could feel the sadness pouring off the cats. Living on the island was not what the Clan wanted. Though, they thrived there. There was plenty of prey, the willow tree was in a hallow with bushes to make dens in. There was dip in the land near the willow for training, lots of herbs, no catmint. Luckily, the cat mint was on the back border, Snowmark collected a bit and planted it near the willow. Darkgaze wondered why the Clan was sad. She asked Whisperpath that.

"Well Darkgaze, all of the cats grew up in the forest. And, grew up with Moonstar as their leader. Change is very hard, especially forced change." The elder mewed. Darkgaze nodded, mostly understanding now. She heard a patrol coming in, she turned and sniffed. It smelled, different. She knew the scent but, she didn't. suddenly, it hit her, _CliffClan._

**Soo, yea. I'm sure you all hate me now. Um, updated Clans will be put up after the next chapter. Random fact time! Leafpelt and Whisperpath were the daughters of the late Woodstar, the leader before Moonstar. Whisperpath had the chance to serve as the medicine cat under her mother for a short time before a fox killed Woodstar. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi. We figure out why CliffClan is here. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkgaze wondered why CliffClan was still in the valley. They should have gone up the mountain when Newleaf came. Sandpelt gave a yowl, signaling the entrance of CliffClan. From what Darkgaze could sniff, Barkstar was in the lead. she smelled four other cats with him. Darkgaze heard Smokestar jump from the boulder.

"Ah Barkstar, why are you here?" She asked, nothing in her voice to tip the other leader off.

"Where is Moonstar?" He asked, his voice gruff. The Clan suddenly let off sadness.

"Dead." Smokestar whispered. CliffClan gave off a wave of sadness.

"I am very sorry." Barkstar mewed. "anyways, why are is your Clan on the island?" He asked softly.

"Our forest was burned." Smokestar told the other leader. "That is why Moonstar is dead. She died trying to save a cat." Darkgaze dipped her head and listened to the cats mutter.

"She was a brave and just leader." Barkstar sighed.

"Why aren't you in the mountains?" Smokestar suddenly asked, switching topics.

"We can't live in the mountains anymore. They have taken too many of my Clan's lives going up and down them. Prey is harder to find, we have to compete with hawks and eagles. We simply can't anymore. We are staying near the lake." Barkstar informed them. DawnClan gasped. _CliffClan, not in the mountains?_ Darkgaze was shocked, the Clan always went up the mountains, from what she had heard.

"Wow, that is a big decision Barkstar." Smokestar gasped.

"Yes, it is but, my Clan has been talking about it for some time now." He mewed. "We must go. I wish you luck with getting your territory back." He walked off with his patrol.

xxXx

Batwing looked to her old home. _Nothing but burned trees and dead prey._ Knottedfur told the Clan that the forest would grow back, it would take time but, it would. Until the prey and some basic plants grew back, DawnClan was on the 's not like she hated the island, it was filled with prey but, it wasn't home. To Batwing, home was the clearing, it was laying with Darkgaze and Fogwind, sharing prey. It was hunting and wrestling. Now, she felt like a visitor, a guest in their camp. She returned to hunting.

When she returned to the willow, Ashcloud and Rainyspot's kits were out and playing. Thunderkit had Whitekit by her tail and was dragging her over to Vulturekit and Fernkit. Breezekit and Poolkit were trapping leaves under their paws. Swampkit was watching the apprentices practice battle moves. Leafpelt's kits had been born the night before, three days after Barkstar told them that he was staying by the lake. Honeystep and Petalstorm were getting large, they were confined to the nursery. Darkgaze was as far away from the kits as she could get, Batwing felt sorry for her friend. She went over to her, after setting her prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"You okay Darkgaze?" The black she-cat asked as she got closer to the brown tabby.

"Yes I am fine Batwing." Darkgaze replied, swinging her head up to look in the general direction of her friend's eyes. Batwing wasn't so sure about that answer.

"Alright, well you know where to find me." She shrugged and went to find Fogwind. The grey she-cat was with the kits, playing with them.

"Ow Swampkit!" Fogwind faked yowled. The kit wiggled and jumped on the warrior again. Fogwind wrestled with the kits for a few more minutes beofre she saw Batwing." Oh hey Batwing! Join us." Fogwind grinned. A pile of kits took down Batwing. She wiggled and swatted playfully at them. Vulturekit stood on her chest and grinned wickedly down at her.

"Hi Vulturekit." The black cat smirked. The black and grey tom flicked his tail at her. Batwing trapped him with her paws and rolled over. She laid so just a bit of her weight was on him. He wiggled and pawed at her.

"Let me up!" He cried. She chuckled and let him up. Whitekit lunged at her. She faked fell over. The pure white kit yowled in victory. Swampkit took down his sister. Batwing chuckled and watched the kits wrestle. Leafpelt's brown tabby head poked out of the nursery. She smiled at the kits and went back in. Her kits wouldn't be able to play for a bit now. The black she-cat padded away and grabbed a mouse to eat. Darkgaze had gone on a forest patrol. Forest patrol's checked the forest for growth and prey.

"Hey Batwing." Beeflower mewed as she dropped next to the black cat. Batwing nodded to the other she-cat and licked her whiskers. "Want to go hunting tomorrow?" The ginger asked. Batwing nodded and finished her mouse. "Great, we'll leave at sun-high." The ginger tabby stood and padded away.

**UUUURRRGGGHHHHH! I hate this chapter! I couldn't write it and it took forever! Sorry for my angry grrrrrrrr. So, story time about my life! Yes well, as some of you know, my name is Emily, so I am a girl. When I was about five, I had this cluster of boys that trailed me around the playground like a pack of lost puppies. I somehow became the supreme leader of male kindergarteners! (And yes, that was the title I gave myself) Anywhoot, these two girls (who, grew up to be popular twats,) didn't like me having all the boys attention. Now mind you, I was and am not in anyway a bombshell, they just liked that I didn't give a single crap about anything girly. So, these two girls decided to act like me. They dressed up in random, colorful t-shirts, (not my style now) and cloth shorts (still love those). They then tried to talk wrestling and Dragon Ball Z (no joke, that was about the first half of my childhood) of course, they had no idea what to say. The boys then chased them away with slightly sharp sticks screaming at them that they were "posers". Balance in the Emily Kingdom was restored until I moved away in the middle of third grade. But that is another story! So, moral of the story, don't try to destroy the Emily Kingdom because you will be chased with slightly sharp sticks. **

**Sorry that was a long story! Do tyou guys like random story of my life? If you I'll try to do one once a week. If not, then I'll just do random fact time. Up to you guys. **


	11. Clans Updated

**DawnClan**

**Leader-****Smokestar- **smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Deputy-****Tawneyleap-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes******  
**

**Medicine Cat-****Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

******Fallenbreeze- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

**********Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Peppernose- **black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

******Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

******Swiftlegs**- dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**********Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes

******Bluepool**- blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**********Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

**********Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mossnose-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes

**Frozenwing- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes

**Seedfoot**- small, dark brown tabby with large, yellow eyes

**Sheepfur**- long furred white she-cat, with curled fur and blue eyes

**Dancinglegs**- long legged grey she-cat with white spotted legs and bright blue eyes

**Shadowstripe**- dark grey she-cat with long, swirled black marks and pale green eyes

**Beeflower**- pale ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and bright, amber eyes

**Darkgaze-** light brown tabby she-cat with blind, dark eyes **  
**

**Lightheart-** bright golden tabby with blue eyes **  
**

**Nightbird-** black she-cat with two small, yellow spots on her chest and green eyes **  
**

**Mousetail-** tortoiseshell she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes

**Cloudspot-** light grey she-cat with a large, white spot on her flank and blue grey eyes

**Waterclaw- **blue grey she-cat with green eyes **  
**

**Shinefur- **light yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Batwing-** pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes **  
**

**Fogwind- **dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirls with amber eyes **  
**

**Apprentices**

**Mistpaw-** blue grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes **(Bluepool)**

**Frostpaw-** fluffy light gray she-cat with black paws and blueish green eyes (**Seedfoot)  
**

**Rainpaw-**fluffy gray she-cat with white belly, chest and face flash with green eyes (**Froststone)**

**Dovepaw-** grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Fallenbreeze****)**

**Robinpaw**- brown tabby she-cat with a ginger flash on her chest and green eyes (**Dancinglegs)**

**Ivypaw-** small, silver she-cat with faint reddish marks on her face and yellow eyes (**Jaywhisker)**

**Queens**

******Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes (Mother of Crowgaze's kits; Whitekit, Vulturekit and, Swampkit)

**Ashcloud-** pale grey she-cat with darker grey paws and tail with faint green eyes (Mother of Crookedfoot's kits; Breezekit, Poolkit, Fernkit and, Thunderkit)

******Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Redpool's kits; Brownkit, Flamekit and, Deerkit)

**********Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Firesong's kits; Oakkit and Sunkit)

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Webslash's kits; Creamkit and Talonkit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with long, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

****** Whisperpath-** small, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-****Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Crowgaze-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes

******Lionclaw-** large, golden tom with amber eyes

**Lightingstrike**- yellow and black tom with blue eyes

**Wasptail**- dark ginger tom with brown tabby marks and blue green eyes

**Sootfrost**- dark grey tabby with yellow eyes

**Hawkfeather-** dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Sparkspot- **black tom with a bright yellow flash on his chest with blue eyes

**Stormcloud- **dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Morningsong-** pale grey and white tom with yellow eyes

**Flickerfoot- **bright yellow tabby tom with lighter paws and dark blue green eyes

**Stoneclaw- **light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Shadestrike- **smokey grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

** Greypaw-**pale grey tom with green eyes **(**Tallwhisker)

**Pebblepaw**-dark gray lightly speckled with black tom with blue eyes and black paws tipped with white (Lionclaw)

**Emberpaw-** ginger tom with grey speckles and green eyes (Mudears)

** Squrrielpaw- **dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (Wasptail)

** Sneezepaw- **dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes, always sick (Tigerfur)

**Turtlepaw- **white tom with a very dark ginger, almost brown back with dark yellow eyes (Blazesong)

**Shortpaw- **short legged silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes (Sootfrost)

**Elders**

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes

**BattleClan**

**Leader- Cruelscar-** small, dark ginger she-cat with cruel, amber eyes

**Deputy- ****Killsoul-** blackish red she-cat, cruelest of the of all the cats with soulless red eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Littlefight-** small, blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fighters**

**Boneheart-** white she-cat with blue eyes and a furless tail

**Venomfang-** black and grey tabby tom with sharp fangs and cold, green eyes

**Feareye-** huge grey and white tom with cold, green eyes

******Hidewish-** small, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Coldheart-** small, grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Lost-tail-** black tabby tom with no tail and yellow eyes

**Bearclaw-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Longclaw-** yellow she-cat with very long claws and dark yellow eyes

**Rockheart-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashbone-** grey tabby tom with scars on his chest and green eyes

******Deathsong-** black and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Scarneck-** reddish tom with long scars on his neck and yellow eyes

**Bonetooth-** huge, pure white tom with long, white teeth and dark amber eyes

**Shredclaw- **large, dark ginger tabby with green eyes

**Tigerstrike- **black and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Bloodfang-** very dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Shatterbone-** black and ginger tom with blue eyes

**Terroreyes- **large, pure black tom with red eyes

**Quickstrike-** white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

**Queens**

**Smallflower-** light ginger she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes

**Wimpheart-** very badly scarred white she-cat with blind, blue eyes (Mother of Blizzard)

******Soulrip-** black she-cat with very dark blue eyes (Mother of Torn, Fire and Fox)

**CliffClan**

**Leader- Barkstar-** dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy-** **Bramblestorm- **brown and dark reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat- Cloverwing-** pale grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

**Dewspots-** blue grey she-cat with grey spots and green eyes**  
**

**Snakeclaw-** black tom with yellow eyes

******Hollyeye-** black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Greyface-** white tom with a light grey face and blue eyes

**Torntail-** cream tabby tom with a split tail and amber eyes

**Dawnstripe-** dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Lilycloud-** pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Heatherfoot-** light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Goldpelt-** golden she-cat with green eyes

**Thornstrike-** dark golden tabby tom with dark green eyes and long claws

**Whitefeather-** long furred, white she-cat with faint grey speckles and blue eyes

**Froststep-** white tom with light grey feet and blue eyes

**Cloudbelly- **light grey tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

**Cherrypelt- **small, bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Flamespots- **white tom with bright ginger spots and blue eyes

**Sootleaf-** pale grey tom with amber eyes

**Duskfern-** light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

******Sparrowcloud-** small, brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Runningfoot-** brown tom with long legs and green eyes

**Buzzardclaw- **dark grey and black tom with bright, yellow eyes

**Sorrelfeather-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Cedarfur-** brown and ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Willowfoot- **black she-cat with light grey feet and blue eyes

**Loudfoot-** large, dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Russetpool- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Slatepelt-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Icelegs-** grey she-cat with white legs and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Mintpaw-** pale grey she-cat with white speckles and green eyes (Cloverwing)

**Brindlepaw- **pale yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (Sootleaf)

**Longpaw- **cream tabby she-cat with long legs and amber eyes (Cherrypelt)

**Lionpaw- **dark yellow tom with long fur and dark, amber eyes (Cloudbelly)

**Blackpaw-** black tom with white paws and bright, green eyes (Greyface)

**Raggedpaw- **brown and reddish tom with long fur and yellow eyes (Cedarfur)

**Queens**

**Rosepetal-** ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Heatherfoot's kits)

**Silverdapple-** white she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes (Mother of Litkit, Streamkit and Tumblekit)

**Elders**

**Eaglescar-** white tom with large, scars on his back with blue eyes

**Halfpelt- **brown she-cat, half of her pelt is missing with, yellow eyes

**Lizardwhisker-** dark yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

**Knottedfoot- **black tom with a badly twisted foot and green eyes


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry for that bad chapter. Better one this time I promise! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

The willow camp was getting full. With five litters of kits and overflowing apprentice and warrior dens'. Darkgaze wondered if the Clan really could stay on the island for much longer. She knew it came up in discussions in the warrior's den and during eating but, no one moved to ask Smokestar. The whole Clan knew she was under a lot of pressure. She had to keep a homeless Clan together, worry about the old territory to make sure BattleClan didn't move in. Darkgaze knew she was exhausted, she wouldn't truly rest until the Clan was back in the forest. Darkgaze wondered if Smokestar would be the leader to do that.

"Sorry! Brownkit pushed me and-" Something tumbled into her legs. Darkgaze jolted and heard a tiny voice. She bent down to sniff the kit. It smelled like Honeystep.

"Which one are you?" She asked. The kit scrabbled off her paw.

"S-Sunkit." The little kit stammered. Darkgaze nodded. "I'm sorry Darkgaze." He mewed again. Darkgaze flicked her tabby tail.

"Don't worry about it Sunkit, happens all the time." She told the young cat. Sunkit scampered away. She turned to the boulder where Tawneyleap was calling out patrols. The new deputy was shocking to the Clan. They thought for sure Fallenbreeze would become the deputy or, Bluepool. But, they both had at least one litter a full seasons so, they would be out a lot.

"Darkgaze! Go on forest patrol with Rainpaw, Wildlegs and Littlesun." The deputy called. Darkgaze dipped her head and went over to the patrol. The apprentice was excited, the blind cat could feel it. Littlesun led them to the river. They slipped in, the water surging fast on them. Darkgaze heard Rainpaw struggle a bit, her legs not quite long enough to fully reach the bottom. Littlesun had troubles as well, being the size of Rainpaw. Finally, they got over the river. Darkgaze sniffed, all she smelled was ash and burnt wood. Littlesun led them through the territory, remarking the borders. Darkgaze couldn't believe this was their forest, it smelled nothing like before.

When they got to the camp, it was terrifying for Darkgaze. Her home didn't smell or sound like home. The nursery was gone, a charred mess of brambles. The apprentice's den was half gone. The warriors, elders and almost all of the Leader's Oak was gone as well. Littlesun stopped in the middle of the camp. "We were sent to see if we can move back yet." The small warrior told them. "check the dens, see what is least damaged one." She instructed. Rainpaw raced to check the nursery. The small apprentice came back out.

"Nursery is pretty bad, the whole bramble structure is gone, the boulder is burnt but, can still be used." Wildlegs came out of the Leader's Oak.

"Oak is good. The top and side facing the pass got it bad but, Smokestar could use it." She reported. Littlesun came out of the warriors den.

"That's gone. As is the apprentice's den." She sighed. Darkgaze rolled her eyes. "The back border didn't grow much bramble or vines so, we'll have to stay on the island longer." She sighed, Darkgaze could feel the disappointment coming off all of them. The patrol went back to the island.

XxxXXxxxXX

Greenleaf was coming at the Clans at full charge. Heat pushed down on the valley, blanketing it in pure, horrible heat. The shade of the willow and the trees around it was nice for DawnClan. Batwing was dying in the heat, her black pelt sucking more heat to her. Rain had finally crossed the mountains, drenching them every few days or so. The extra moisture added to the heat sometimes, making it impossible to sleep. Many cats slept outside the dens, digging small trenches to curl up in. Batwing and Darkgaze did this, Batwing would tell her how the SilverSky looked.

One night, two, wispy clouds merged onto the moon. Fallenbreeze gave a yelp. "DreamClan is angry at a cat tonight." The old warrior observed. Some of the older cats whispered quickly, asking DreamClan if it was them. The younger cats twisted to look at them.

"Those are just clouds Fallenbreeze." Nightbird told the old cat. The dark ginger whirled on the black cat.

"How dare you say such things Nightbird! DreamClan only sends clouds over the moon when they are mad at a cat!" The senior warrior snapped, her green eyes blazing.

"Why?" Nightbird asked, tilting her head. Batwing always wondered that as well. She twisted in her trench, ready to listen. Darkgaze did the same.

"Because. It is an old tale. Perhaps you would like to hear it." Fallenbreeze's eyes had a glint in them now. All the young cats shouted in agreement. "Alright. It was when DawnClan and DuskClan were still DayClan. Cloudstar was a very proud tom. He had the first pure white fur. The Clan was amazed at this. So, he quickly rose through the Clan, becoming the leader at just eight seasons old." Fallenbreeze scuffed. " One day, he had a dream from DreamClan. It was a cloud, big a puffy, floating along. Then, a shadow struck through it. The dream ended. His deputy at the time was a she-cat named Shadowstrike." Darkgaze's ears picked up quickly at that name. "He knew that meant she would kill him. So, he switched deputies. He had a tom named Rednose become his deputy.

One day, he got another dream. It was a thin shadow cloud. He had no idea what it meant. That night, a shadow cloud was over the moon. He cried that it was DreamClan, telling them something. Now, the Clan was wondering if he had bees in his head. He was crying and wailing, telling them something was wrong. There was. Shadowstrike had killed Rednose. Later that night, she killed Cloudstar. He had kits, Rainykit and Snowkit. Shadowstrike became leader by default. Rainykit grew to Rainystar, she led the Clan against Shadowstar and separated the Clan, her brother, Snowcloud, now Snowstar, led DuskClan. Cloudstar is said to be the first star next to the moon, he also sends the clouds to tell the Clans DreamClan is angry." Fallenbreeze pointed her tail to the star right next to the moon.

"That was a good story Fallenbreeze." Mistpaw mewed. The cats agreed. The old warrior ducked her head.

"Thank you. Now, get to sleep." The senior warrior purred, curling up. Head dropped away as cats curled up. Batwing wrapped her tail loosely around herself and fell asleep. She woke when the moon was high and crept out of the camp and off the island. She didn't hear Darkgaze awake.

**OOOOHHHH! Batwing! What are you doing? So, more stories. Now you know what the clans were called before they split. Random fact time! Cloudstar is where the suffix -cloud comes from in this story. Snowcloud was the first to have it, named after his father. He was a white tom with light silver paws and blue eyes. **


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the random time jump. So, yea. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkgaze was alone, near the river. She was suppose to be hunting, she had caught a big rabbit. Now, she was just glad the heat had gone away a bit. Suddenly, she heard something. It was coming from up higher in the river, splashing. _A cat is crossing._ She sniffed trying to catch the scent. She smelled something that was not Clan. She jumped up. she crept up to where the cat would land on the island. "Who is there?" She called. She sniffed, the cat smelled like the river and crow-food. Claws struck her head. She hissed and jumped at the cat. He claws and teeth sank into the cat. The cat was skinny, but had a large body. The cat writhed beneath her. She snarled and pressed all her weight down, crushing the cat beneath her.

"Get off me!" The cat wailed. It was a tom. He bit her chest, making her jump. She stood away from him, her tail lashing.

"Who are you?" She snarled, flexing her claws. The cat snorted. "answer me!" She demanded.

"I am Dragon." He replied, spitting the words.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. Dragon scuffed and lashed his paw out, sweeping her paws out. She yipped and went down. He landed on top of her. She drug her hind claws down his belly. Dragon yowled and slashed at her face. She hissed and dug her claws into his belly. Dragon screamed in pain. Darkgaze hooked her paws around him and flipped. Darkgaze slashed at his face, hitting above his mouth. He wailed and trashed, hitting her leg and belly with his claws. She hissed in pain. "Why are you here?" She snarled again.

"Food!" He wailed out. "I was hungry and the island usually is empty of other cats!" Dragon snapped. "Why are you here?" He asked, panic dropping out of his voice. Darkgaze scuffed.

"My Clan lives here now." She told him, getting off. She heard him stand shakily. She licked at her leg wound.

"Your Clan? do you mean BattleClan or DeathClan?" He asked, panic rising in his voice. _DeathClan?_

"Neither. I mean DawnClan, a group of she-cats living together. There is DuskClan, the tom Clan." She told him. He snorted. She spun her head to stare at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing." He replied. She snorted. Darkgaze felt his stare on her face. "Are-are you blind?" He asked. Her fur raised, a snarl formed on her lips. "No I- I was just wondering. My brother, Space was blind." He told her, stepping forward a bit.

"Yes, I'm blind." She sighed, looking down. She felt his tail under her chin. He pushed her head up.

"And you can still fight like that? Insane." He purred. Her ears tilted back a bit. "You must have a good nose and ears then." His tail touched each of them as he spoke.

"I can also feel vibrations in the ground with my feet." Darkgaze shrugged. Dragon huffed.

"You don't even need eyes do you?" He asked. Darkgaze shook her head. "Well then little blind cat, can you show me to this DuskClan? Maybe they patch me up. You got me good." He asked. Darkgaze remembered the fight.

"Oh, I think Snowmark could patch you up good." She suggested. Dragon shrugged. She flicked her tail and led him to the willow. She nodded to Shinefur and Froststone as they walked past them. She nudged some of the willow branches out of the way.

"Nice camp you got here." Dragon commented. Darkgaze nodded. She felt stares follow them as she led him to Snowmark's den. It was two boulders and a circle of small bushes.

"Snowmark I need your help." Darkgaze called in as they walked between the boulders. the young medicine cat came out of one the bushes.

"Who's this?" The other cat asked.

"This is Dragon. I caught him by the river. He seems to be no threat." Darkgaze mewed, gesturing to the tom. Snowmark nodded. She pulled out herbs and cobwebs and set to work.

"Darkgaze you beat him up pretty good." Snowmark commented. The tabby chuckled and shrugged. She fixed up Darkgaze afterwards and set them both free. Smokestar came stalking over to them.

"Who is this and why is he here?" The leader demanded. Darkgaze stood tall.

"This is Dragon. I caught him scavenging near the river. He usually hunts here but, since we took over, he can't." Darkgaze explained. Smokestar snorted.

"Darkgaze, did it occur to you he is lying?" The leader asked, Darkgaze could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"N-no." Darkgaze admitted, ducking her head.

"Exactly. You led him here, straight to the camp. He could have a whole Clan with him, ready to take over the island and kill us! You didn't think! No, you will face the consequences. You will train him like an apprentice, he will be Dragonpaw and you will teach him the ways of Clan life. He will be given to DuskClan during Leaf-bare." Smokestar snapped.

"But, he is a tom." Darkgaze argued.

"Then he will have a den to himself." Smokestar snapped. Darkgaze dipped her head. Smokestar spun and stalked away. Dragon glanced at Darkgaze.

"Do I really have to be called Dragonpaw?" He asked, concern tilting in his voice. Darkgaze shook her head. "Good cause Dragons don't have paws." He snorted. Darkgaze rolled her eyes. She led him to one of the smaller, unused bushes in the camp.

"You could probably use this for a den." She shrugged. Dragon sniffed it.

"Looks good. Thanks, Darkgaze was it?" He asked. She nodded. "Well thank you dor not killing me and all." He purred, Darkgaze could hear the smirk.

"No problem. thank you for not killing me." She smirked. She heard Batwing come charging at them.

"Who's he?" Her friend snarled. Dragon picked his head up in surprise.

"Batwing, this is Dragon." Darkgaze told her friend. Batwing growled at him.

"Nice to meet you too." Dragon scuffed.

Batwing didn't like this Dragon. First off, what a weird name. W_hat's a dragon?_ She wondered that night as she started to fall asleep. Smokestar had told the Clan about the weird tom earlier and most of them shunned him and Darkgaze. The kits loved the tom, playing and jumping on him. The queens were a little hesitant with him, not leaving the kits alone with him. _I feel bad for Darkgaze, having to deal with him. _

**So, kinda like Yellowfang and Firepaw. Random fact time! DeathClan and BattleClan ruled the town on the other side of the mountains. DeathClan chased BattleClan out, forcing them over the mountains. CliffClan attacked them and killed some of their fighters. They made it over the mountains and came to the valley. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I got my permit yesterday (meaning the date of 7/15) I can finally drive! Yay. Anyhoot, new chapter here. We got Dragon and Darkgaze and that whole blah of a situation. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter has that under lock and key.**

There were several problems with Darkgaze mentoring Dragon. For one, she was blind and couldn't see if he was doing anything right. Second, he knew most of this already, he knew the territory, how to hunt and, how to fight. Darkgaze flopped angrily into her nest the night of her first day. Waterclaw snorted.

"Rough day Darkgaze?" The warrior asked, licking her fur. Darkgaze nodded glumly. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." Waterclaw suggested. Darkgaze shrugged. _I doubt it._ She yawned and wrapped her tail around herself. Sleep came easy that night.

XXXX

A new cat was in her dream forest. The cat had a pale ginger pelt with long, swoopy dashes. "Hello Darkgaze. My name is Longmark." The tom cat dipped his head. Darkgaze did the same.

"Why are you here Longmark?" The tabby asked, tilting her head. He sat and wrapped his darker tail around his white paws.

"Just to chat Darkgaze." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. DreamClan cats never just wanted to chat, there was always a catch. "Dragon, who is he?" Longmark asked, tilting his head. Darkgaze shrugged.

"I really have no idea." She told him. Longmark nodded and looked down at the forest floor.

"Hm. Come with me." He stood, flicked his tail and, started to walk. Darkgaze started after him. He led her to a pool. "Look in there." His tail tip touched the water, making it ripple. The water showed a tall and skinny tom. He had black fur pocked with ginger, white and yellow. His eyes were a fierce green, a long scar traced down his left leg. "That is Dragon." Longmark told her.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

"So you could see him." Longmark shrugged. His tail touched the water again. A pure black she-cat came into view. Her eyes were a shocking blue.

"Batwing." Darkgaze mewed. Longmark nodded. The water rippled again. Another black she-cat this time, with dark grey tabby marks. "Ravenstream." They did this, she even got to see Hawkfeather. He touched her forehead and she woke.

XxxxXxx

It was getting colder, Batwing could feel it. It wasn't like the weather decided to change one day, it was slowly growing cooler. The kits grew bigger, the apprentices grew into their legs and muscles. Darkgaze and Dragon drew closer as she taught him about Clan life. Batwing was feeling left out by her best friend. The black cat decided the best way to get her friend back was to go hunting. One morning, when the frost was just starting to glint on the grass, Batwing woke Darkgaze.

"What?" Darkgaze grumbled, rolling over.

"C'mon, let's go hunting." Batwing suggested. Darkgaze sighed and sat up, flicking open her dark eyes. The tabby licked her chest fur.

"Fine, alright let's go." She stood and followed Batwing out of the camp. Fallenbreeze and Beeflower were guarding the camp. Batwing nodded to them before leading Darkgaze out towards the middle of the island. there was a nice stream running through with lots of prey. The two hunted in silence, catching two mice and a thrush before Batwing finally spoke.

"So, you and Dragon are becoming good friends." She tried. Darkgaze shrugged as she took a drink from the stream.

"I'm his 'mentor' I have to be with him a lot." Darkgaze explained. Batwing set a look on her friend, she knew that wasn't completely true. Darkgaze held up her tail and jumped over the stream lightly. Batwing crouched low, waiting for her friend to get back. She came back with a nice sized rabbit.

"Nice catch." Batwing purred. Darkgaze dipped her head. The two continued their hunt without one more word about the new tom.

XxxxXXx

Batwing searched for the dark reddish and black tom that was Dragon. She found him with the kits, playing with them. She went over to him. "Hello Dragon." She mewed, catching his bright green eyes.

"Hello Batwing." He puffed, flipping Vulturekit over. The black and grey tom huffed and raced away to jump on Swampkit. "Did you need something?" He asked, standing.

"Tawneyleap wanted you to go on a hunting party." She explained, flicking her tail to the deputy. Dragon nodded.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." He touched her shoulder with his tail and went over to the deputy. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded to him and gestured to Frozenwing, Ashcloud and Ivypaw. He nodded and joined the party. They left the willow hallow. Batwing glared at the tom as he left. _Something is not right about him._ She decided.

Darkgaze was moving by the nursery when something jumped on her back. She stopped, wondering if it was just a fly. Little paws scrabbled at her spine. "Who is on me right now?" She demanded.

"S-Sunkit." The small kit stammered. She sighed.

"Please get off." She told the kit. She felt paws push off her and the kit land on the ground. "thank you. Now, why did you jump on me?" She asked. Sunkit drug his paw across the ground. "Sunkit." The warrior warned.

"I just wanted you to play with me." He confessed. Darkgaze softened.

"Not sure how much play I can do Sunkit." Darkgaze shrugged sadly.

"You could have me find things!" He suggested. She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Find a beetle, two clovers and a robin feather." She told the kit. He bounded away, searching the hallow for the four items. He had come back with two clovers when a yowl came from the boulders. She turned, sniffing. It was Ivypaw.

"A group of rouges are attacking!" The apprentice yowled.

**Sorry that took forever to upload. Your random story of Emily's life is...** **When I was in preschool, I had two guys friends named Josh and Ian. Now, we were very rude to the other kids. We would dump kids out of the swings so we could have them. One week, the class had a canoe in it. We took over the canoe and wouldn't leave it or let other kids in it. Josh also punched our teacher in the stomach cause she wouldn't give him any animal crackers. **

**But, one time, our class went to a farm. We became farm warriors and carried around sharp sticks. We saw a cow and Josh and Ian jumped on it and started stabbing it. It was plastic. Josh jammed a twig up a cows nose and scarred all the chickens so bad they started laying eggs. When we came to the goats, we decided they would make good rides into battle. So, I pulled out my trusty spool of string (don't ask) and we each picked a goat. We put the string in their mouths like a horse. Mine kinda worked, Josh was bucked off and Ian was hanging sideways on his. Let's just say, the teachers didn't like us every much. Then, I moved preschools and didn't see them till fate brought me to their elementary school in fourth grade.**

**HEY! YEA YOU! DON"T LEAVE YET! NEWS! So now that I have your attention, I'm going to do a little thingy next Wednesday (July 31) You can send in questions you want answered most about me, the story, life anything! Just put them in the reviews or PM me by the 30th and they will be answered! **


	15. Chapter 12

**So, rouges are attacking...yup. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkgaze worked fast. She rounded up the kits and pushed them into the nursery. The elders and the queens went in there with them, ready to defend. Smokestar was rounding up cats to help the patrol. "Darkgaze! Stay here and help defend the camp!" The leader called to the blind warrior. She nodded and took position with the others, ready to fight. She heard Batwing's name called to go out and fight. _Please keep her safe DreamClan._ Darkgaze thought quickly. She heard the patrol tear off. She listened for rouges sneaking up on them. She heard a small group coming up the side.

"They are coming from over there!" Darkgaze called, pointing in the direction. Rockflare, Waterclaw, Sandpelt and Robinpaw went over to check. Yowls came from the battle. Darkgaze heard a rouge yelp in pain and another hiss in fury.

"Leave our island!" One of them snarled. She heard them leave soon after.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Robinpaw asked as they came back over. Darkgaze could scent blood. The blind cat shrugged. She heard another group coming up straight in front of them. She flicked her tail and they crept up to meet them. Darkgaze jumped on the lead cat, her claws sinking into his back. He yowl and tried to shake her. She dug her claws in, hanging on. He hissed and twisted, his claws hooking into her side. Darkgaze hissed and dug down. Blood welled around her claws. His claws dug in as well, making her hiss more.

"Let go!" He wailed. Darkgaze jumped off of him. "You're blind?" He asked. She nodded and struck his face hard. He roared in pain. She smirked.

"Now you're blind, just like me." She commented. He struck her chest, shoving her to the side. Blood dripped onto her paws. She launched at him, knocking him over. She sank her teeth into his shoulder and shook. She could feel the muscles tearing under her teeth. He yelped and thrashed, trying to get out. It only made it worse. She let go, sending him flying. She spun around and listened and felt. Robinpaw was struggling with a large she-cat. Darkgaze raced over to her. She rammed her shoulder into the larger she-cat's side, sprawling her out. Robinpaw thanked her and jumped onto the larger cat. Darkgaze turned to meet another she-cat. The cat quickly took her down, her claws in Darkgaze's belly. The blind cat wailed and wiggled, trying to get out. She reached up and slashed the cats face. The she-cat hissed in pain and bit down on her neck. Darkgaze gave one last wail before she past out.

Xx

Batwing had a large white tom in her claws when she saw Dragon be taken down by a reddish she-cat. She took one last slash at the tom before racing to help Dragon. She barreled over the she-cat, hooking her claws into her shoulders as she went. This drug her off of Dragon long enough for him to stand. He rose, nodded to Batwing and launched at the reddish she-cat. He took her down and drug her claws down her belly. She yowled and thrashed. Batwing raced off to take down a grey tom.

Xx

Darkgaze was not in her dream forest. This forest was dying. The trees were dark and leafless, the grass short and dry. It was a scary place. "Hello Darkgaze." A slick voice purred. The tabby turned to see a pure black tom with bright red eyes. "Welcome to my home." He purred, stepping towards her. Darkgaze took two steps back. "Why do you retreat?" He asked, tilting his head.

"W-who are you?" She stammered. He chuckled.

"Ah, I see DawnClan doesn't tell the same stories as DuskClan. All the kits know and fear me." His red eyes flashed. "My name is Blackheart, the last kin of Shadowstar. I was also the deputy of DuskClan once. Before that wretched Mountainclaw." He snarled. "he had me exiled for trying to make our Clan great once again!" Blackheart cried, his eyes swinging up to meet hers. "Then, when I died, DreamClan sent me here to live with the others like me." He spat at the ground. "I don't know why you are here though. You are not suppose to die yet." He mused, stalking around her.

"No, DreamClan has too much invested in you to kill you just yet." Blackheart muttered. He sniffed her. "No not dead. Almost though. I can scent death on you dear Darkgaze." He smirked, pulling back. "You might want to go back and fight." He told her.

"I don't know how to get back." She told him. Blackheart smirked. He touched his nose to her forehead.

Darkgaze jolted up and slashed in front of her quickly. She hit a she-cat. Her neck was pouring blood. She batted the she-cat away and struck her hard in the neck, slashing deep. She raced to the nursery which was being swarmed. She fought, slashing and biting. The queens and elders had the kits hunkered under them deep in the nests. Honeystep had a huge tom fighting for her kits. Darkgaze jumped on. She tore into his back and neck, teeth and claws. He roared in pain, giving Honeystep a spot to claw at. Darkgaze jumped off and helped Honeystep drive him off.

"thanks." Honeystep gasped. Darkgaze nodded and went over to Whisperpath who was having a lot of trouble. A small cat was at the old medicine cat's throat. Darkgaze ripped her off and tossed her at the thorns. She heard the cat yell in pain. She helped Whisperpath up.

"Darkgaze your neck!" Whisperpath gasped. Darkgaze shrugged. She sniffed and felt. The queens and elders were taking the nursery back slowly, driving the cats out. she pushed out, clawing and biting at the rouges as she went. The apprentices and other warriors were dealing with the rouges. She raced to Snowmark's den. a small cluster of them were trying to get into the den. Fogwind, Frostpaw and Sheepfur were helping Snowmark. Darkgaze swept out a tom's legs as he advanced on Snowmark. The medicine cat struck him hard. Darkgaze nodded to her. She went out into the clearing as a yowl erupted.

"Retreat!" A cat wailed. Sudden;y, the rouges poured out of the camp. Some of the Clan cats chased them, snapping at their heels and swatting at their backs. Darkgaze stood, dumbfounded. _Why did they attack?_ She wondered. Snowmark and Whisperpath started to heal the cats in the camp. Whisperpath came over to her first and healed her neck.

"That is quite the bite you got there Darkgaze." The small elder mused. Darkgaze shrugged. "Most cats die from bites like this. DreamClan must have big things planned for you." Whisperpath told her. _I know that._ The elder left to heal Ivypaw. The patrol came back, Darkgaze could hear them dragging three things. _Please don't be Dragon or Batwing._

Smokestar jumped onto her boulder. "The dead are Ashcloud, Dancinglegs and, Fallenbreeze." Smokestar called out. Wails rose from the Clan._ Oh no. Ashcloud's kits._ Darkgaze thought sadly. Dragon came over to her. She could smell blood all over him.

"You're okay." He purred. She turned to him.

"As are you." She replied. Snowmark came over to heal him. Darkgaze wondered if she would mourn deeply for him if he died.

**Aw I killed more cats. Had too. Sorry. We'll learn more about these rouges later. Random fact time! The older generation of cats have a strong connection with DreamClan. They grew up with the tales of the greatness of DreanClan and how they were also cruel. Their children were told these stories as well. They didn't beileve or care about them. They wanted to hear about leaders and battles. The younger generations are slowly loosing faith in their ancestors. **


	16. Chapter 13

**Hiya. Sadly, I start school in two weeks =( So, updates will slow down some. Also, time jump in this chapter. We go to the Meetings.****I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Darkgaze chanted the new warriors names' with the rest of the Clan. The cats had come back from the first day of Meetings with high hopes for the new apprentices and warriors. She shuddered at the cold wind that tore threw the willow. Leaf-fall was here, ready to make them thin and take their cats away. She sighed and went to the warriors den. Six new bodies would invade it tomorrow.

Xx

Batwing fluffed her fur up at the cold as she hunted with Ivymark, Lightheart and Sandpelt. Ivymark was trailing behind, still tired from her vigil. Sandpelt was in lead, ears turning. Lightheart flicked her tail up and crept off to the side. A few moments later she came back, mouse in her jaw. "Good catch Lightheart." Sandpelt commented. The golden tabby buried it and the patrol moved on.

When they came to the BattleClan border, a terrible stench greeted them. "What is that?" Ivymark curled her lip up in disgust. Batwing shrugged. The patrol moved up the border, where the stench was coming from. Up about three fox lengths was a dead cat. Ivymark squealed in horror. Sandpelt moved to the body and sniffed lightly.

"It looks like Boneheart." Sandpelt toold them. _Why would Boneheart be dead like this?_Batwing didn't see any claws marks or bites. A yowl came from over the border. A white and grey tom came barreling at them.

"Do not touch that body!" He snarled. Sandpelt backed up. "It was infected with blackcough!" He snapped like they were kits. "Our Clan is overrun with it right now." He looked to his paws. "We have lost Boneheart and Bonetooth. We are going to loose so many more. Littlefight and Firebone are trying to save as many as they can." He told them, sadness welling in his eyes.

"We are sorry." Lightheart tried but the tom snarled at her.

"Do not pity my Clan! If the Great Cats willed it then BattleClan will end!" He snapped, his eyes blazing. _Great Cats? He must mean DreamClan._ "The Great Cats told Cruelscar her Clan would end the winter after a great fire." He told the ground. The DawnClan patrol shared a look. "I must leave." He turned and raced away. The patrol stood for a few moments before leaving.

"Poor BattleClan." Ivymark sighed. The patrol agreed.

Xx

Darkgaze could feel the excitement in the Clan build. It was like this when she was an apprentice as well. All the cats wondering which of them would have kits. There was also a Gatherings tonight. Since there were no kits, the whole Clan could go. Smokestar was speaking with Sandpelt and then they were to leave. Batwing had come back from her hunting patrol sad for some reason. Her friend wouldn't tell her why though. Suddenly, she heard Smokestar push out of her den.

"Let us go to the Gatherings!" She called. The Clan cheered and followed her. When they got to the clearing, Darkgaze smelled DuskClan and CliffClan. The latter Clan was loosing their mountain scent and it was replaced with the scent of water and grass.

"Is BattleClan not attending?" A CliffClan cat muttered to a DuskClan tom. Murmurers went through the clearing. Darkgaze scented out her brother and went over to him. Dragon was with him, after leaving DawnClan.

"Darkgaze!" Hawkfeather purred, knocking muzzles with his sister. Darkgaze purred at her brother and turned to Dragon. The two knocked heads. "How have you been?" Hawkfeather asked, sitting.

"Fine. How have you two been?" She mused, tilting her head. Hawkfeather went off on a large rabbit he had caught the day before, explaining everything for his sister. Darkgaze purred in amusement.

"Ask Dragon, he'll tell you how giant it was!" Hawkfeather mewed, his voice filled with pride. Darkgaze turned to Dragon. She felt his squirm under her gaze.

"It was the size of an apprentice." Dragon admitted. Darkgaze rolled her eyes.

"It was!" Hawkfeather cried. A paw jabbed Darkgaze in the back of her neck. She jolted and turned. It was a CliffClan cat.

"Yes?" She asked. The cat jolted back, probably because of her eyes.

"Oh um, are you Darkgaze?" The cat asked. _She-cat. Apprentice._ The warrior nodded. "My-my name is Dustpaw and you are amazing!" The apprentice mewed happily. Darkgaze ducked her head. "The way you are blind and a warrior, is great!" Dustpaw gushed.

"Dustpaw are you harassing poor Darkgaze?" Another she-cat called.

"No Willowfoot!" Dustpaw called back. "I have to go but it was nice meeting you!" Dustpaw called as she darted away. Darkgaze settled back down.

"What was that about?" Dragon asked. Darkgaze shrugged.

Xx

Batwing was speaking with Fogwind, Shadestrike and Stoneclaw. "When are we doing this Stoneclaw?" Fogwind demanded. Their brother blinked calmly.

"Soon Fogwind. After the next Meetings." He told them. Shadestrike snorted.

"That is not soon Stoneclaw! That is moons away!" He snapped. Stoneclaw growled at him.

"It must be perfect Shadestrike! We cannot mess this up. If we do then it will not work." Stoneclaw snapped at the youngest of the siblings. Batwing listened to her siblings plot and scheme as she sat, silent.

**Little short. Sorry, I had no motivation to write. Big, happy surprise for some of you during the next Clan update ;) Anywhoot. Random fact time! Stoneclaw is this mixed up cat of many different cats. He is Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and every other bad cat all sorta swirled into one. **


	17. Chapter 14

**Hello those of you still reading this. Sorry for not doing the question thingy, I had a lot of stuff going on. So, after this chapter the clan update will be up. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Snow came earlier then expected. A lot of snow. Darkgaze knew what this meant, a long Leafbare was ahead of them. The Clan had panicked, wondering how they were going to feed themselves and the upcoming kits. Smokestar told them they would have to work harder. Even with a ton of hunting patrols, the Clan was still hungry.

"Hurry up Darkgaze! The prey is going to hide again." Cloudspot teased. The blind warrior sighed and went over to her friend. Beeflower and Poolpaw were coming along as well. The apprentice was still dealing with the death of her mother. Darkgaze had been told she looks like her. The patrol set out into the cold wasteland that was the island. Darkgaze scented and listened, nothing. They trekked on still, nothing. Poolpaw started to whine about being cold. The patrol started back when, Poolpaw heard something. The apprentice darted to the left and came back with a thrush. They went back to the willow, defeated.

Smokestar stalked over to them. "Where is the prey?" She asked, Darkgaze hearing anger boiling in her words. Beeflower sighed.

"There is none Smokestar. It is hidden well." She told their leader. Smokestar huffed and stalked away. Poolpaw left to set her thrush in the pile. Cloudpst stalked off to Waterclaw and Shinefur. Beeflower went after Smokestar, leaving Darkgaze. The blind tabby sniffed out her friend, only to find her gone. She found Ravenstream by the warrior's den, a small vole in front of her. She went over and laid with her older friend.

"Hello Darkgaze." Ravenstream greeted. Darkgaze nodded to her. "How was hunting?"

"Terrible. Poolpaw caught a thrush and that was it." Darkgaze grumbled. "This is going to be a tough Leaf-bare." Darkgaze commented as a cold breeze rattled through the willow.

"It will be. The Clan is strong though. We've been through many things before. We'll get through this as well." Ravenstream told her. Darkgaze wasn't so sure. Smokestar gave two short yowls, signaling a Clan meeting. The two she-cats turned to the boulder.

"DawnClan, this will be a tough Leaf-bare. To get through I have come up with new guidelines for hunting parties." She annouced. Uneasy murmurs went through the Clan."Each patrol must bring back at least four pieces of prey. No exceptions." She told them. Shouts rose. "It is for the sake of the Clan!" She snapped quickly, gaining control. Darkgaze snorted. The meeting broke up into clusters, speaking about the newest rules.

"This is stupid. The island will be hunted dead before the next Gatherings!" Leafpelt told Froststone. Shadowstripe was agreeing with Smokestar to Robinfoot. The Clan was divided about this.

Xx

Batwing was struggling with this Leaf-bare. Already a skinnier cat, this Leaf-bare was taking it's toll on her. Now, she had to stay out longer on hunting patrols because of Smokestar. Weakness had settled into her thick black fur long ago. Tiredness and hunger joining it. Fernpaw trudged ahead of her, the young cat's head tucked low to block the sharp wind. Sandpelt led the patrol, leading them towards the river. They had hopes to find at least one more measly piece of prey there.

"My paws are frozen." Fernpaw told Batwing. The black she-cat shrugged and continued on. _What do you want me to do? _The grey and white apprentice shivered and moved on. Suddenly, the apprentice flicked her tail up and stalked to the right. Sandpelt and Batwing waited for the grey she-cat. She came back with a shrew.

"Great! Now we can go home." Batwing purred. The three of them went back to collect their prey and went back to the willow. The camp had a strange feel to it. A couple cats were already sick but, that wasn't it. It felt uneasy, Darkgaze had picked up on it first. Already, Frozenwing had moved into the nursery as did Froststone. Batwing purred that her mentor was having kits, maybe she could mentor one of them.

"What is that?" Smokestar snarled, stalking towards them. Fernpaw yelped and jumped behind Batwing.

"What is what, Smokestar?" Sandpelt asked calmly, setting down a squirrel.

"What is this prey? This wouldn't feed a kit!" The leader snapped. Fernpaw flinched.

"The prey is having as much trouble as us Smokestar." Batwing told her. The patched leader whirled to glare at her.

"Don't tell me this half-Clan!" The leader snapped. Batwing's tail lashed.

"Don't call me that." She growled, her voice low and warning. Smokestar snorted. She turned her back on the black warrior.

"Sandpelt I expected more from you!" Smokestar snapped at the senior warrior. "You are one the best hunters in the Clans!" She cried. Sandpelt shrugged.

"The prey is hiding well." The sand colored she-cat replied.

"Or you are getting too old. Perhaps you should become an elder." Smokestar sneered. Sandpelt started back. The Clan gasped.

"How dare you say that Smokestar. You were just a scrap of fur when I was already a warrior. Moonstar was just Moontail, you shouldn't have been the deputy. Moonstar should have seen this sooner. She has cursed this Clan to die at your paws." Sandpelt spat, spinning away. The Clan stood, shocked. Smokestar roared in anger.

"Traitor! DreamClan will have your soul!" She screamed.

"They already have my heart." Sandpelt retorted. Smokestar climbed onto the boulder and watched her Clan, silently.

**Whoah Smokestar is going crazy. Yay. =) Random fact time! Moonstar is allowed to have Moon as a prefix because the moon is not sacred to the Clans. Dreams and wishes are. Which is why Hidewish is the only cat with -wish as a suffix. **


	18. Clan 3

**DawnClan**

**Leader-****Smokestar- **smokey grey she-cat with light blue grey patches and yellow eyes

**Deputy-****Tawneyleap-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes**  
**

**Medicine Cat-****Snowmark-** white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

******Sandpelt-** dark sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**********Leafpelt-** dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Peppernose- **black she-cat with light grey spots and green eyes

******Swiftlegs**- dark golden tabby she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes

******Rockflare-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws and amber eyes

******Bluepool**- blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mint-tail- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

******Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

******Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

******Foxdust-** reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**********Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Rainyspots-** white she-cat with dark grey speckles and grey blue eyes

**Mossnose-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes

**Seedfoot**- small, dark brown tabby with large, yellow eyes

**Sheepfur**- long furred white she-cat, with curled fur and blue eyes

**Shadowstripe**- dark grey she-cat with long, swirled black marks and pale green eyes

**Beeflower**- pale ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and bright, amber eyes

**Darkgaze-** light brown tabby she-cat with blind, dark eyes **  
**

**Lightheart-** bright golden tabby with blue eyes **  
**

**Nightbird-** black she-cat with two small, yellow spots on her chest and green eyes **  
**

**Mousetail-** tortoiseshell she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes

**Cloudspot-** light grey she-cat with a large, white spot on her flank and blue grey eyes

**Waterclaw- **blue grey she-cat with green eyes **  
**

**Shinefur- **light yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Batwing-** pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes **  
**

**Fogwind- **dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirls with amber eyes **  
**

**Mistfeather-** blue grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

**Frostwhisker-** fluffy light gray she-cat with black paws and blueish green eyes **  
**

**Rainheart-**fluffy gray she-cat with white belly, chest and face flash with green eyes

**Dovepool-** grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Robinfoot**- brown tabby she-cat with a ginger flash on her chest and green eyes

**Ivymark-** small, silver she-cat with faint reddish marks on her face and yellow eyes **  
**

**Apprentices**

**Poolpaw- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes (Beeflower)

**Fernpaw- **dark grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes (Wildlegs)

**Brownpaw- **brown she-cat with yellow eyes(Sandpelt)

**Oakpaw- **dark golden she-cat with amber eyes(Rockflare)

**Creampaw-** pale cream tabby she-cat with light blue eyes(Brightfang)

**Queens**

**Frozenwing- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes (mother of Lionclaw's kits; Lepoardkit and Snowkit)

******Ravenstream- **black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes (Mother of Blazesong's kits; Whisperkit, Fallenkit and, Cherrykit)

**Froststone- **pale grey she-cat with darker tabby marks and blue eyes (Mother of Echospot's kits; Wispkit, Featherkit, Reedkit and, Slushkit)

**********Littlesun**- small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes(Mother of Tigerfur's kits; Brackenkit, Palekit and, Flykit)

**Elders**

**Twistedfur-** small, black she-cat with long, knotted fur and yellow eyes

**Silverstreak- **silver she-cat with lighter tabby marks and blue eyes

**DuskClan**

**Leader- Mountainstar-** large, dark grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy-****Harestripe-** light brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- Tallwhisker-** grey tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Windash-** dark greyish black tom with blue eyes

**Tigerfur-** dark tabby with amber eyes

**Dustfeet-** dark brown tom with lighter brown feet and green eyes

**Mudears-** brown tabby tom with darker ears and yellow eyes

**Redpool-** reddish tom with green eyes

**Flaresky-** bright yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

**Brindlestorm-** brindle marked tom with amber eyes

**Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Smokemask-** black tom with a smokey grey face and blue eyes

**Pebblefrost-** small, dark grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Crookedfoot-** grey tabby with a twisted foot and green eyes

**Webslash-** reddish and brown tom with light blue eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Weaselpelt- **dark ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Crowgaze-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes

******Lionclaw-** large, golden tom with amber eyes

**Lightingstrike**- yellow and black tom with blue eyes

**Wasptail**- dark ginger tom with brown tabby marks and blue green eyes

**Sootfrost**- dark grey tabby with yellow eyes

**Hawkfeather-** dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Sparkspot- **black tom with a bright yellow flash on his chest with blue eyes

**Stormcloud- **dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Morningsong-** pale grey and white tom with yellow eyes

**Flickerfoot- **bright yellow tabby tom with lighter paws and dark blue green eyes

**Stoneclaw- **light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Shadestrike- **smokey grey tom with amber eyes

**Pebblehead**-dark gray lightly speckled with black tom with blue eyes and black paws tipped with white

**Embertail-** ginger tom with grey speckles and green eyes

**Squrrielclaw- **dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Sneezetail- **dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes, always sick

**Turtlepelt- **white tom with a very dark ginger, almost brown back with dark yellow eyes

**Shortlegs- **short legged silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Dragon- **black tom, pelt spotted with ginger, white and yellow with fierce green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Greypaw-**pale grey tom with green eyes **(**Tallwhisker)

**Whitepaw- **white tom with a single black ear and blue eyes (Pineclaw)

** Vulturepaw-** black and grey tom with blue grey eyes (Hawkfeather)

** Swamp-paw- **pale grey tom with white spots and blue eyes(Harestripe)

** Breezepaw- **dark grey, almost black tom with dark green eyes (Webslash)

**Thunderpaw- **long furred grey tabby tom with pale blue green eyes(Flaresky)

**Flamepaw- **ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes (Windash)

** Deerpaw- **dark brown tom with long legs, a white underbelly and large amber eyes (Dustfeet)

** Sunpaw-** pale gold and ginger tom with dark yellow eyes(Crookedfoot)

** Talonpaw- **reddish and brown tom with blue eyes (Lightingstrike)

**Elders**

**Eaglestep- **brown tabby tom with sharp, yellow eyes

**Scarlegs-** brown tabby tom with long scars down legs with faded, blind green eyes

**BattleClan**

**Leader- Cruelscar-** small, dark ginger she-cat with cruel, amber eyes

**Deputy- ****Killsoul-** blackish red she-cat, cruelest of the of all the cats with soulless red eyes

**Medicine Cat-** **Littlefight-** small, blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fighters**

**Venomfang-** black and grey tabby tom with sharp fangs and cold, green eyes

******Hidewish-** small, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Bearclaw-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Longclaw-** yellow she-cat with very long claws and dark yellow eyes

**Rockheart-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashbone-** grey tabby tom with scars on his chest and green eyes

******Deathsong-** black and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Scarneck-** reddish tom with long scars on his neck and yellow eyes

**********Soulrip-** black she-cat with very dark blue eyes

**Tigerstrike- **black and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Bloodfang-** very dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Shatterbone-** black and ginger tom with blue eyes

**Blizzardfang-** large, thick furred white and grey tom with dark blue eyes

**Firebone-** bright ginger and black tabby she-cat with, blue eyes (training with Littlefight)

**Queens**

**Smallflower-** light ginger she-cat with very fluffy fur and blue eyes (mother of Taint)

**Coldheart-** small, grey tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes (mother of Frozen and Fight)

**CliffClan**

**Leader- Barkstar-** dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy-** **Bramblestorm- **brown and dark reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat- Cloverwing-** pale grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

**Snakeclaw-** black tom with yellow eyes

******Hollyeye-** black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Greyface-** white tom with a light grey face and blue eyes

******Silverdapple-** white she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes

**Torntail-** cream tabby tom with a split tail and amber eyes

**Dawnstripe-** dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

******Lilycloud-** pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Heatherfoot-** light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Goldpelt-** golden she-cat with green eyes

**Thornstrike-** dark golden tabby tom with dark green eyes and long claws

**Whitefeather-** long furred, white she-cat with faint grey speckles and blue eyes

**Froststep-** white tom with light grey feet and blue eyes

**Cloudbelly- **light grey tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

**Rosepetal- **ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Cherrypelt- **small, bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Flamespots- **white tom with bright ginger spots and blue eyes

**Sootleaf-** pale grey tom with amber eyes

**Duskfern-** light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

**Runningfoot-** brown tom with long legs and green eyes

**Buzzardclaw- **dark grey and black tom with bright, yellow eyes

**Cedarfur-** brown and ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Willowfoot- **black she-cat with light grey feet and blue eyes

**Loudfoot-** large, dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Russetpool- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Slatepelt-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Icelegs-** grey she-cat with white legs and blue eyes

**Brindletail- **pale yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (Sootleaf)

**Longleap- **cream tabby she-cat with long legs and amber eyes (Cherrypelt)

**Lionstrike- **dark yellow tom with long fur and dark, amber eyes (Cloudbelly)

**Blackpelt-** black tom with white paws and bright, green eyes (Greyface)

**Raggedfoot- **brown and reddish tom with long fur and yellow eyes (Cedarfur)

**Apprentices**

**Mintpaw-** pale grey she-cat with white speckles and green eyes (Cloverwing)

**Thistlepaw-** brown and ginger tom with green eyes (Buzzardclaw)

**Dustpaw- **light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes(Willowfoot)

**Streampaw- **silver and white spotted tom with dark blue eyes(Froststep)

**Tumblepaw- **clumsy white tom with dark amber eyes (Goldpelt)

**Queens**

**Dewspots-** blue grey she-cat with grey spots and green eyes (expecting Flamespots's kits)**  
**

**Sorrelfeather-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Treekit)

**********Sparrowcloud-** small, brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Birdkit and Weedkit)

**Elders**

**Eaglescar-** white tom with large, scars on his back with blue eyes

**Halfpelt- **brown she-cat, half of her pelt is missing with, yellow eyes

**Lizardwhisker-** dark yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

**Knottedfoot- **black tom with a badly twisted foot and green eyes


	19. Chapter 15

**Hallo. So Smokestar, going kinda crazy. Fun! Time hop again! Only a little one though. New P.O.V today! I don't own Warriors.**

Dragon shuffled through the snow after Lionclaw, Brindlestorm and Morningsong. The first two were very nice to him but, Morningsong was annoying. Always boasting and huffing it got under Dragon's claws pretty quick. But, he was part of DuskClan so, Dragon had to deal with him. Lionclaw had shown him around the camp, introducing him to all the toms and telling him who the nicer ones were. Blazesong and Hawkfeather helped him as well. All friends of Darkgaze.

"C'mon Dragon." Brindlestorm grumbled. The older tom was leading the border patrol towards CliffClan, the other Clan had been quiet after the Gatherings. Mountainstar wanted to make sure everything was alright. Dragon sped up a bit, hoping out of the snow. It was thick and cold, clinging to his fur. Once it melted it made him even more cold. Tallwhisker and Greypaw were making sure that none of them got frostbite on their paws. Finally, they got to the border. The four of them sniffed along the thin stream that was the border. Nothing. "Alright, let's go back." Brindlestorm mewed after they scented.

As they trudged through the forest, Dragon smelled rabbit. He held up his tail and slunk towards the rabbit. It was a big one for winter and he was determined to catch it. He slipped forward slowly and stopped. He waited and, pounce! He landed on the rabbit's haunches and nipped it's neck. He scooped it up and went back to the patrol.

"Nice catch." Lionclaw praised. Brindlestorm agreed. Morningsong kept quiet. They went back to camp, Brindlestorm went to Mountainstar and Harestripe to report. Dragon set the rabbit in the small fresh-kill pile and went over to the apprentices. Vulturepaw and Deerpaw jumped on Dragon.

"Hi Dragon!" Deerpaw mewed. Already, the young apprentice was almost the size of a warrior, he was taller then Shortlegs.

"Hi youngins." Dragon greeted them. He always said that to them as he past them when they were kits. Deerpaw snorted.

"We aren't so young anymore, Dragon." The brown tom pointed out. Dragon smirked as he sat.

"Oh?" He asked, tilting his head. Deerpaw and Vulturepaw nodded.

"Yea. We're apprentices now, not so young anymore." Vulturepaw told him. Dragon smiled at them.

"I see. Clearly your logic makes much more sense then mine." He sighed dramatically. The apprentices snorted with laughter. "I suppose you two old cats could clean the elders den then?" He asked. The two groaned. Dragon smirked.

"You tricked us!" Deerpaw accused. Dragon shrugged.

"Tricked is such a strong word, more like, yea I tricked you." He smirked as he scuffed their ears with his tail. "Sorry youngins." He shrugged and padded away. The two moaned and groaned as they went to the elders den to sweep it out. Lionclaw came over to him.

"Nice trick." The golden tom observed. Dragon shrugged. He watched Greypaw bring over a bundle of moss for the other two apprentices. He had been told the story of Greyfeather by Lionclaw, the tale of the wise and brave deputy who was killed by a fox protecting his Clan. Leaving his only surviving kin, Tallwhisker, by himself. A few moons later, his ex-mate Smokewater had kits, baring Greypaw. Many cats whisper he is the late deputy reincarnated, this time by being close to his kin.

"Do you believe the whispers about Greypaw?" Dragon asked. Lionclaw looked at the tom like he had four heads. He then shrugged.

"Sometimes I do. He acts like Greyfeather. You can tell Tallwhisker does by the way he looks at him sometimes. Other times I don't. He is too gentle. Greyfeather was wise and kind but never a gentle cat. When need be, he could snap the head off a fox." Lionclaw spoke to the sky, his eyes dazzled a bit. Dragon nodded.

"I didn't know Greyfeather but, I feel an old spirit in that cat. One too old for one so young." Dragon told Lionclaw. The golden tom agreed silently. Harestripe called Lionclaw for a hunting party. The other tom flicked his tail and bounded away. Dragon sat, wondering.

Xx

Darkgaze was surprised Ravenstream was having more kits. And with Blazesong. After the Ripclaw thing, she wasn't sure the tom would forgive her friend. Amazingly, he found it in his heart to. Darkgaze was visiting her friend and her kits, they had opened their eyes that sun-rise. As she stepped into the nursery a squeal came from under her. She jumped back, afraid she had stepped on a kit.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, sweeping her head low of the kit. Her nose found a scrap of soft fluff that smelled of Frozenwing.

"Snowkit please watch out!" The new mother scolded her kit. Snowkit squeaked.

"Sorry Frozenwing." The tiny kit called out. Darkgaze kept her head low and sniffed before placing each paw. A murrow of laughter led her to her friend.

"Hi Ravenstream." The blind tabby mewed, sniffing before she sat. Before her lay her adoptive mother. Three kits were snuggled into her side.

"Hi Darkgaze. That was quite the show seeing you walk across the nursery." The queen purred. Darkgaze swept her tail over the older cat's ears.

"Oh shush." Darkgaze snapped lightly. She heard one of the kits mewl loudly. "Oh, did I wake them?" She asked, lowering her voice. Ravenstream chuckled.

"No, Cherrykit likes to be loud." Ravenstream explained. "Wake up kits." The queen muttered. Darkgaze heard them shuffled and huff.

"Why? Is something wrong?" One of the kits asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I want you three to meet someone." Ravenstream mewed to her kits. Darkgaze was nervous. _Will they like me? Or will they think I'm weird?_ "Kits, this is Darkgaze." Ravenstream laid her tail on the blind cat's shoulder. She tapped twice and led with her tail. Darkgaze let her nose follow. "This is Cherrykit." Darkgaze sniffed the kit. _She-cat. Pretty small._ "Fallenkit."_ Another she-cat. _ "And Whisperkit." _Tom._ Darkgaze nodded and drew back.

"Wow, your eyes are really dark." One of the she-cats mewed. Darkgaze sniffed. _Fallenkit._

"I'm blind." Darkgaze told the kits. She heard them all gasp.

"Wow, really?" Cherrykit asked. Darkgaze nodded. "That's really cool!" The she-cat shouted. Ravenstream chuckled. Darkgaze was relived at the reaction of the kits. Fallenkit and Cherrykit asked her tons of questions, never once though, did Whisperkit speak. Darkgaze would ask Ravenstream later.

**So, pretty boring chapter nothing super exciting happened. Time for another Tale from the Life of Emily! Once when I was around 10, my brother and sister decided to go mattress sledding down our stairs. So, we got Pat's mattress and put it at the top of the stairs. We threw some pillows down there for good measure. Pat went first. It worked pretty well. So, he and Kellie went down. Worked. We all went down. Didn't work so well. Kellie went flying off, I almost fell of the back, the mattress wanted to keep going, Pat was thrown into the pillow heap. It wasn't pretty. Luckily no one died so mom never found out. **


	20. Chapter 16

**Sorry for that boring chapter. Sadly, school starts in a couple of days so I won't be able to update as much =( Anyhoot, today will be a fun chapter. I don't own Warriors.**

Batwing was exhausted. She had dawn patrol and then, Smokestar forced her onto a hunting party. She dropped into her nest, cats still asleep around her. The snow had piled up more, making Smokestar's new hunting rule even harder to follow. They had to cross the river to hunt in the forest. It didn't help that there was hungry kits and queens. Mistfeather woke and glanced around.

"Don't go out there Mistfeather." Batwing mumbled. The young warrior looked at the black cat like she was crazy. "Smokestar will force you to hunt till your paws drop off." The black cat warned. Mistfeather hesitated.

"Really?" She whispered. Batwing nodded. "Oh. But, I was suppose to go on mid-day patrol." The blue grey and white warrior argued. Batwing shrugged.

"You'll have to hunt as well." She explained. _I shouldn't pit a daughter against her mother._ Batwing thought. Mistfeather glanced at the den's opening before standing.

"I'll just get some prey." The younger cat decided. Batwing nodded and looked around the den. Brightfang, Ivymark, Mint-tail, Sandpelt and, Seedfoot still lay asleep. Mistfeather came darting back in with a tiny vole in her jaws. "Smokestar didn't see me." She panted. Batwing chuckled.

"No offense Mistfeather but, your mother has lost it." Batwing sighed. Amazingly, Mistfeather agreed.

"Yes. The stress and power of running the Clan has gotten to her in the wrong ways. She thinks she's doing what is best for us but, it's really not." The patched she-cat told the older cat.

"I agree." Sandpelt mewed from behind them. The two young warriors turned. "She is losing her mind. DreamClan needs to do something." Sandpelt grumbled. Batwing snorted.

"They just can't send a cat or something to take nine lives of a leader!" She snorted. Sandpelt and Mistfeather agreed.

"They could send greencough or blackcough. BattleClan is having big problems with it right now." Mistfeather suggested. The two nodded in agreement. _We could be killed for speaking of this! _Batwing shook that out of her mind. _The Clan could fall apart with Smokestar as leader._ This was for the Clan.

"We could start a coup." Batwing stated. The other two looked at her in shock.

"What?" Sandpelt snapped. "You suggest we overthrow our leader?" She demanded. Batwing nodded cautiously. The two others thought it over for a long time.

"It could work." Mistfeather shrugged.

"If DreamClan allows it." Mint-tail spoke up. Batwing looked to see the other three she-cats awake and listening. "Which, they might. We need Snowmark with us then. She could as DreamClan." Mint-tail suggested. Brightfang nodded. Ivymark looked scared. _Of course she is! We're talking about overthrowing the leader!_ Batwing was scared.

"Who will lead us then?" Ivymark asked in her small voice. "Surely Tawneyleap?" The silver cat asked.

"No. We would need a new cat. Fresh of Smokestar's reign." Sandpelt muttered. "someone not swayed by her." The dark sand colored cat continued. Suddenly, Darkgaze padded in, her tail spiked in anger.

"That Smokestar! She won't allow me to hunt for my Clan!" She raged. "She treats me like a kit!" She continued. Batwing set her tail on her friends shoulder. "What are you six doing?" The tabby asked, realizing there was more cats in the den.

"Planning a coup." Ivymark mewed. Darkgaze's blind eyes widened.

"What?! You could be killed for that!" She hissed.

"We know." Batwing told her. Darkgaze sat quickly.

"Where do I sign up?" She asked, flexing her claws. The six other cats shared a look.

"I think we found our leader." Brightfang muttered.

Xx

Over the next half moon, the coup was being assembled quietly under the moon. Snowmark joined them, as did all the queens except Littlesun, most of the apprentices excluding Oakpaw, most the younger warriors and, Leafpelt. Darkgaze was uncertain about some of the younger warriors like herself. Mousetail, Dovepool, Sheepfur and, Beeflower seemed on the fence about the coup. The coup seemed wary of Seedfoot, for she was Littlesun's daughter. The elders and kits were kept out of this, except for Whisperpath. The old medicine cat quickly went to Smokestar's side. The Clan was divided under the leader's nose.

"Darkgaze! Clean the elder's den!" Tawneyleap shouted. Darkgaze snorted. _That's what apprentices are for._ She didn't say that though, the coup needed to keep quite. She padded over, Fernpaw following behind her. The two worked in silence, forbidden to speak of the coup in camp walls. Darkgaze could feel Whisperpath's glare on them as they ripped out moss. The dumped it in the dirt place and went to Snowmark for fresh moss.

"Darkgaze, we need to talk." The medicine cat muttered to the tabby. Darkgaze nodded and flicked her tail to Fernpaw. The apprentice raced off with the moss. "DreamClan spoke to me last night." The medicine cat told Darkgaze. The coup leader sat. "They told me that the Dark and Smoke must battle for the Dawn." Snowmark whispered. Darkgaze nodded. _I must fight, and win._

"I will win." Darkgaze told the other cat.

"You must. DawnClan depends on it." Snowmark urged. Darkgaze nodded and stood. She left the den and went to find Sandpelt. The two were leaders of the coup. The older cat was with Mint-tail and Batwing, discussing how to take over the camp.

"I must speak with Sandpelt." Darkgaze mewed. The other two agreed and left.

"What is it Darkgaze?" Sandpelt asked. Darkgaze told her what Snowmark told the blind cat. "Sounds like DreamClan wants this." Sandpelt muttered. "You must win Darkgaze." The old cat urged.

"I know this Sandpelt. I will. Ig not, the Clan will be broken." Darkgaze sighed.

"So much for a young cat like yourself." Sandpelt rested her tail on the young cat's shoulder. Darkgaze relished the touch off another cat besides Batwing and Ravenstream.

**A coup. Yup that's what I came up with. Don't get mad at me for Darkgaze leading it okay! Random fact time! The cats not in the coup are; Smokestar, Tawneyleap, Peppernose, Swiftlegs, Jaywhisker, Rockflare, Bluepool, Petalstorm, Foxdust, Wildlegs, Honeystep, Mossnose, Oakpaw, Littlesun, all the kits, Silverstreak Whisperpath and, Twistedfoot. That is a lot of cats. **


	21. Chapter 17

**Hello! The showdown for the Clan will be today! I wonder what side you guys are on? Anyhoot, I don't own Warriors.**

Darkgaze was , she would overthrow Smokestar and claim the Clan. _Will DawnClan accept me? Will DuskClan? _Questions were racing through her brain. _What if DreamClan refuses to give me my nine lives? Can I become leader? I haven't even had one apprentice yet. _Doubt wormed its way into her head. _No, I must do this. The Clan is falling apart._ She stood and padded out of the warrior's den. The coup was waiting for her, ready to strike.

"My fellow Clanmates, today, we take back DawnClan from the crazed cat known as Smokestar. Today, this Clan changes." Darkgaze mewed proudly. The coup yowled in agreement. Darkgaze darted towards the leader's den. Tawneyleap and Littlesun discussing something with Smokestar. "DawnClan attack!" Darkgaze yowled. She heard Tawneyleap yowl in surprise as Ivymark leaped on her. Smokestar hissed as Darkgaze struck her in the head. She heard Ravenstream snap at Littlesun. The rest of the non-coup stood, wary. they weren't sure of attacking Clanmates. Darkgaze slashed deeply into Smokestar's back. The leader snarled and bit the blind cat's chest. Darkgaze yowled in pain and jumped off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Smokestar spat. Darkgaze lashed her tail.

"You are unfit to lead this Clan, Smokestar!" Darkgaze snapped. "You run us into the ground and yowl and holler when we don't bring back rabbits and hawks. I've heard you whispering about exiling some cats and kits! How dare you think of that!" Darkgaze wailed. Mutters went through the non-coups. Darkgaze heard Littlesun yowl in pain. She scented blood, lots of it.

"How dare you! My Clan turn against me? DreamClan would never allow this!" The leader wailed.

"Actually, they do." Snowmark spoke up. Smokestar yowl in fury and launched at Darkgaze. The blind cat wailed in surprise as claws raked down her face. She hissed and caught Smokestar's belly with her hind claws. She kicked hard, sending the leader flying into the Meeting Boulder. Darkgaze heard her body thump hard into it.

"Smokestar!" Twistedfoot wailed. A yowl rose from the Clan as the non-coups charged. Wails and hisses came from behind her as Darkgaze stalked up to where the leader lay. Darkgaze set her paw on her flank. It was still. _She's losing a life!_ Darkgaze flexed her claws into Smokestar's side. She ran her other paw up till she found Smokestar's neck. Darkgaze then waited.

Suddenly, Smokestar came back. She gasped for air. Darkgaze struck down. Her claws tearing through Smokestar's neck. The leader's wail was cut short as blood welled up in the wound. A cat slammed into Darkgaze's back. "Don't kill her!" Swiftlegs snarled. Her claws sunk into Darkgaze's back. She wailed in pain and shook, trying to get the other cat off. She twisted and claws blindly. Her claws hit home and Swiftlegs hissed in pain. Her claws let up just enough that Darkgaze could shake her off.

"I've got your back." Batwing mewed as she came racing up, blood scent all over her. Darkgaze nodded. She listened to sounds of a Clan fighting itself as she waited for Smokestar to come back. _Darkgaze._A voice purred in her head. _You must fight her. This is a coward's way to win. Fight and we will take care of the rest._ The voice assured her. She nodded and waited. Smokestar came back, she stood and snarled.

"Gonna fight this time?" She snapped. Darkgaze nodded. "You'll loose then." The leader swept Darkgaze's paws out from her. The blind tabby yelped and fell. Smokestar launched onto her, claws digging in. Darkgaze yelped and thrashed, trying to get out. She bit and clawed madly, shreading up Smokestar's legs. A yowl came from Ravenstream.

Xx

"Stop it Fogwind!" She wailed. Darkgaze ripped her claws through Smokestar's belly. The leader howled and leaped off. Batwing raced to her mother and sister.

"Fogwind stop!" Batwing wailed. Her sister turned to her, eyes glowering. "She has kits! Wait! Just please, wait." Batwing cried. Her sister snarled and leaped off their mother. Ravenstream had panic in her eyes as she watched Fogwind stalk away. Oakpaw launched at Batwing. The black she-cat snarled and slashed the apprentice across her face. She wailed in pain and raced off. A wail of anguish came from near Meeting Boulder.

"Stop! Please!" Mossnose cried. Batwing darted up there. The sand colored she-cat was standing over Smokestar, the leader was still, blood pouring from all over. Darkgaze's paws and mouth were stained red. "Stop. Smokestar doesn't deserve to die like this! Banish her, make her a prisoner but DreamClan wouldn't condone this." The she-cat pleaded. Darkgaze turned to her, her dark eyes cold.

"They did. DreamClan gave up permission to do this, Mossnose. I'm sorry." Darkgaze turned back to Smokestar. Suddenly, a cat appeared over the leader's body. Shouts of surprise swept through the Clan. Wisps of some sort rippled over the cat's paws. _Dreams. _

"Hello DawnClan, my name is Daydream, the first leader of DayClan." The tom mewed. Older cats dipped their heads to him. Daydream swept his warm blue eyes over the Clan. His white and cream pelt ruffled in a fake wind. "I have come to collect the spirit of Smokestar." He looked down at the patched leader. A wail rose from the Clan. "I am sorry. DreamClan willed this." He told them. He pressed a paw to her forehead. A wisp unfurled slowly from her chest. Smokestar appeared next to him, young. Daydream turned to look at Darkgaze. "Darkgaze, it is your destiny to carry this Clan through its toughest times yet. Do what you think is right and the Clan will thrive." He rested his head on her's for a moment before leading Smokestar into the sky. Silence followed.

"Darkstar!"

"Darkstar!"

"Darkstar!" The Clan broke into a chant. Even some of the non-coups. Darkgaze jumped awkwardlyt onto Meeting Boulder. The Clan went silent.

"Thank you. The path ahead is long and challenging. We will have to rebuild our trust after today. While I'm gone, Whisperpath if you could please help the wounded." She turned to where the elder was.

"Of course." She dipped her head.

"Thank you. We will rebuild the Clan. We will return DawnClan into the strong, noble Clan she once was!" Darkgaze yowled to the sky. The Clan broke out into wailed and howls of agreement.

"Darkgaz ewe must go!" Snowmark shouted from below. Darkgaze nodded and hopped off. The whote and brown medicine cat laid her tail onto Batwing's ffriend's shoulder and led her away. Batwing turned back to her Clan.

Xx

Snowmark led Darkgaze off the island and into the forest. _I'm actually going to be leader._ Darkgaze thought. They trekked along the border for a long while before finally, they reached a clearing. There wasn't any snow here and a warm pulse went through the air and earth.

"Go up and touch noses with the bark." Snowmark told her. Darkgaze nodded and padded forward. She reached out with her nose and touched something rough. Colors bled into her vision.

"Welcome Darkgaze." It seemed all of DreamClan greeted her. Cats faded away, leaving a line of nine cats. The first cat to step up was Moonstar.

"With this life I give you the power of a mother's love. Use it to defend your Clan like they were your kits." Moonstar touched her nose to Darkgaze's head. Warmth bled throuh her, the scent of milk wrapped itself around her. Moonstar padded away. Next, Berryclaw came up.

"With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well." The elder mewed. Fierceness rushed through her. Darkgaze hissed in pain. Next, Adderstreak stepped up. Pain stabbed her heart.

"My kit. Leader." Adderstreak purred softly. "With this life I give you acceptance. Use it to see through prejudice and to make your own choice." She touched nose to Darkgaze's head. First, pain. Then, softness rolled around her. "I'm sorry for never accepting you." Adderstreak whispered. A dark, smokey grey tom came up next. He had dark amber eyes.

"My name is Ripclaw." He mewed. _Batwing's father._ It clicked in her brain. "Thank you for being my daughter's friend." He mewed warmly. "With this life I give you friendship. Use it as you always have." Her pelt felt like she was in Greenleaf. Next, Dancinglegs.

"With this life, I give you swiftness. Use it well." Darkgaze felt like she could leap up and and rip a cloud out of the sky. Oaksong was next.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it to judge fairly." A river of heat flowed through her. A grey tom stepped up.

"My name is Greyfeather. With this life I give you strength. Use it to pull your Clan through any situation." Power rolled through her. Next, Swirlstripe stepped forward.

"With this life I give you insight. Use it to think about consequences." This one was the least painful of all. It lapped at her like waves. Finally, Tawneyleap stepped forward.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to keep your Clan together." Fire clawed at Darkgaze. Smokestar stepped forward.

"I hail you by your new name, Darkstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and DreamClan grants you the guardianship of DawnClan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code live each life with pride and dignity" She mewed with the voice of all of DreamClan. Darkstar dipped her head. Sudden;y, darkness overtook her. She wailed as she fell.

"Darkstar, your leadership will be filled with lies and trouble. Do not stray from your chosen path." A graveled voice purred. She woke. Snowmark stood.

"Welcome back, Darkstar." The medicine cat greeted. Darkstar nodded. Snowmark led her back.

xx

"How many dead?" Darkstar asked Whisperpath as soon as they returned.

"Only three, Smokestar, Tawneyleap and Littlesun." The elder mewed. _More kits without a mother._ She sighed. "Almost all are injured but elders and kits. Not too bad though." Whisperpath reported.

"Thank you." Darkstar mewed, padding away. she leaped up onto Meeting Boulder. "All cats old enough to hunt, come forth for a Clan meeting!" She called. The Clan crept forth. "It is time for the new deputy to be chosen!" She called. Excited mutters raced about the willow. "I say these words before DreamClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of DawnClan is Mint-tail." She called. The Clan purred and chanted her name. The warrior stepped forward.

"Thank you Darkstar." She mewed.

"Now, we must fill the prey pile. All cats well enough to hunt, please do so. Mint-tail would you please organize patrols?" Darkstar leaped off the boulder and went to the medicine cats.

"She is a good choice." Whisperpath muttered.

"Yes, She is kind but strong." Snowmark agreed.

**Whew, that was long. Almost 2,000 words! I hope you liked it. Please don't yell at me it was hard to figure out how to do this! Random fact time! Originally, Sandpelt was going to become Sandstar after Smokestar but, the coup chose Darkstar to lead the Clan. **


	22. Chapter 18

**First full chapter of Darkstar! Anyone else really excited? I don't own warriors.**

Dragon fluffed up his fur as the cold night wind cut at him. "Let's go slow slug!" Lionclaw called behind him. Dragon pushed himself to catch up with the stocky tom. He looked up ahead, seeing the frozen river ahead. Mountainstar and Harestripe had already crossed. "DreamClan you are slow!" Lionclaw laughed.

"Oh shush! At least I can take Blazesong down!" Dragon sneered. Lionclaw pounced on him, almost squishing Shortlegs.

"Watch it!" Shortlegs snapped playfully. The two toms rolled off to the side. Dragon pinned Lionclaw down.

"Ha!" He shouted. Lionclaw wiggled from underneath him.

"Alright, alright let me up." The golden tom cried. Blazesong came trotting up. He chuckled at the sight of the two snow covered toms.

"I would think my apprentice could take down Dragon." Blazesong sighed, swatting at the snow on the two. Dragon snorted at that.

"We were actually talking about taking _you_ down." Dragon flicked his tail at black tabby. the three toms continued to the frozen river. Slowly they crossed to the island.

"Please, Lionpaw couldn't take me down when I was going easy on him!" Blazesong teased. Lionclaw shook off snow onto his ex-mentor. they came to the Gatherings clearing. DawnClan and CliffClan were already there.

"No BattleClan again?" Lionclaw asked, looking around. Dragon shrugged. "Wonder what they're planning." The golden tom muttered. Dragon looked around for Darkgaze. He found Batwing quickly and went over to her.

"Where's Darkgaze?" He asked. _Please don't be dead._ He thought quickly. Batwing chuckled.

"Right, you don't know." She smirked. _Know what?_ "You'll see." She flicked her tail towards the front of the clearing. Dragon reached his neck up to see Darkgaze and Mint-tail at the front with Mountainstar and Harestripe.

"Why is she up there?" He asked.

"She's the leader now." Batwing mewed warmly. Dragon's mouth dropped.

"What?! She is? that's wonderful!" He cheered. He raced up to her. "Darkgaze! I mean, Darkstar!" He called. Cat's heads whipped around to follow him.

"Darkstar?"

"What's he talking about?"

"I thought it was Smokestar?"

"Dragon!" Darkstar yowled. They met and knocked muzzles. "I heard your leader now." He purred. She nodded, her blind eyes dazzling.

"Yes. We felt Smokestar wasn't fit to lead so, we formed a coup and overthrew her." She explained. The cats around them started to whisper.

"Coup? DreamClan wouldn't allow an unfit leader to lead."

"Maybe that's why they allowed them to get rid of her."

"Wow. That's great Darkstar." Dragon praised. Her chest fur fluffed out. "Congratulations Mint-tail for becoming deputy." He praised the pale grey she-cat.

"Thank you Dragon." Mint-tail dipped her head to the black speckled cat. Darkstar muttered something to Mountainstar, and padded to Dragon.

"Come." She flicked her tail and led him off to the side more. "Now, let's chat." She sat and wrapped her tail around her paws.

XXxxxx

Batwing prowled around the Gatherings clearing, watching her siblings. They were near the edge, their tails lashing as they spoke. She decided to go see what the other's were speaking about. Hawkfeather caught her quickly.

"Hello Batwing, I haven't spoken to you in a while." The tabby mewed warmly.

"Hi Hawkfeather. Sorry I've been busy at the last few of these. How have you been?" She asked politely.

"Cold." He chuckled. Batwing flicked her tail on his shoulder. they spoke of hunting and apprentices and such before a yowl came from behind them. In came racing Cruelscar.

"Cats of the Clans! I have words to speak with you!" She cried, racing to the front. Her pelt was ragged, her bones pressed against it. Coughs rattled through the tiny cat. Littlefight and a small cluster of Battleclan cats stood at the top of the clearing. "BattleClan has fallen to the Sickness, known to you as Blackcough." Gasps went through the crowd. "We are leaving to try to save what is left of our Clan. You have been most gracious in letting us stay." Cruelscar limped back to her Clan.

"We will miss you." Mountainstar dipped his head to them.

"Yes. You thought us many new battle moves." Darkstar mewed. Cruelscar dipped her head to them and led her Clan away. the cats watched in silence as the fourth Clan left.

"They're gone." Willowfoot broke the silence.

"They were dying."

"Why didn't they ask for help?"

"Surely we could have helped them?"

"Maybe nothing could help."

The leaders called their Clans to leave. Batwing trotted over to Darkstar and Mint-tail. "What do think will happen?" mint-tail asked. Darkstar shrugged.

"They will either die out or, re-form and come back. Either way, we have to keep moving forward." Darkstar mewed. The Clan went to the willow, the kits and queens already asleep. They slithered into their dens, uneasy. Batwing curled up in her nest, the warmth of Darkstar gone.

**So, BattleClan is gone. Emily story time! My brother and I were joking about drugs about four months ago. He said something about weed and I said, "Yea I grow weed trees." I don't but I just thought it was a funny story. Sorry for the shortness but, last one was super long.**


	23. Chapter 19

**Down one Clan. Then there was three. So um guys, this story is going to end, soon. Maybe three to four more chapters (including this one). Next book will be called, Otter's Fall. The story will move from Darkstar and Batwing to their children, Otterpaw, Rip-paw and, Adderpaw. It takes place many seasons after this one. So, onto this story. I don't own Warriors.**

Batwing could feel Newleaf creeping up on the island. She was playing with Whisperkit, Cherrykit and Fallenkit. She was pretending to be a rouge attacking the camp. "DawnClan, attack!" Cherrykit yowled. Fallenkit flung herself onto Batwing's shoulder. Whisperkit jumped onto her back and, Cherrykit rammed into her chest. Batwing struggled to keep her and the kits weight up. _They're getting huge!_ She thought as Whisperkit jumped up and down on her.

"Fall!" The tom cried, slamming all his weight down. Batwing crumbled. Cherrykit swatted at her muzzle. Fallenkit nipped at her neck.

"Alright kits, let her up." Ravenstream came over, sweeping the kits off their older sister.

"Awww Ravenstream!" Cherrykit whined. Batwing stood and swept her tail over the kit's ears.

"C'mon, she has very important warrior duties to attend to." Ravenstream led the kits to the nursery. Palekit, Brackenkit and, Flykit leaped on thethree other kits. Batwing chuckled and padded over to Darkstar and Mint-tail.

"I'm telling you Mint-tail we need to move back! We can't let the generations of kits grow up in a cramped tree!" Darkstar snapped at her deputy.

"I agree Darkstar but, now is not the time. The forest is not back yet." The grey warrior argued.

"But the prey is. The camp is there. The undergrowth is there, Mint-tail." Darkstar argued. "Batwing?" The leader swung her head to her friend.

"Oh um, we should send a patrol out to scope it out." The black she-cat suggested. Darkstar nodded and thought. Mint-tail nodded as well.

"Very well." Darkstar stood and leaped up onto the boulder. "Cats old enough to hunt come forth!" She yowled. The Clan came to sit around her. "DawnClan, some seasons ago we were forced from our home by a fire. It claimed the lives of our leader Moonstar, an elder, Berryclaw and a young warrior, Oaksong." Darkstar paused to mourn. "Now, I believe we can go back." Shouts rose. Darkstar flicked her tail. " I know, the forest is not all the way back. I am going to send out a patrol to search the forest for life. This will happen in two sunrises. The patrol will be, Sandpelt, Peppernose, Bluepool and, Shadowstripe." The cats stood and nodded. "That is all." Darkstar jumped off.

"I hope we can move back."

"Yes I miss it."

"I wonder what's it is like to live in the forest?" Batwing heard this all from the Clan. _Home. We could be going home. _Excitement bubbled in her chest. Poolpaw came over to her.

"Batwing, you lived in to forest, what's it like?" The pale grey cat asked.

"Like the island but bigger. We don't live in a tree either. The camp is huge and warm." Batwing mewed. Poolpaw purred.

Xxx

It was the day the patrol was leaving to search the forest. The sun came out just to watch them leave, it seemed. Batwing was watching the patrol leave, like the rest of the Clan, her hope going with them. Yes, the patrols had checked the borders but, that was really it.

"Okay, patrols for the day, first hunting, Poolpaw, Leafpelt and Beeflower." Mint-tail called out. The three stood and left the camp. "Sunhigh patrol will be be Batwing, Swiftlegs and, Oakpaw." Batwing dipped her head. "That's all for now." Mint-tail flicked her tail, dismissing the Clan.

"C'mon on Creampaw, Fernpaw and Brownpaw, let's go train." Rockblaze called. The three apprentices tumbled after the warrior.

Xx

Dragon groaned as he smelled Lionclaw above him. "Don't even think about it Stumpy." The pocked tom growled. He heard Lionclaw thump onto his haunches.

"How did you know?" The warrior asked. Dragon tapped his nose with a pad. "Oh. Hey! I'm not stumpy!" The golden warrior cried. A snarl came from Squirrelclaw.

"Shush up Lionclaw." The warrior snapped.

"I was in here for something, oh yea! Dragon, Harestripe needs you to go on hunting patrol." The golden warrior poked the black tom in the belly.

"Alright." Dragon flicked his eyes open and sat up. He licked at his chest fur and followed Lionclaw out. The sun glowed low in the sky. _Spring is almost here._ He shook his fur out and went over to the deputy.

"Ah there's Dragon." The brown and white tom observed. Stormcloud, Echospots and, Vulturepaw all stood next to him.

"Let's go." The apprentice mewed impatiently. Echospots chuckled and started towards the forest. The snow was melting, slowly but, it was melting. "Where are we going?" Vulturepaw asked.

"Shush!" Stormcloud snapped. The black and grey tom shrank down. Dragon swept his tail up the apprentices back.

"Don't worry, he's just a grumpy fox in the morning." Dragon joked. Vulturepaw snickered and walked next to Dragon.

"Why don't we hunt in teams?" Stormcloud asked. Echospots shrugged. The two went off towards the left. Dragon flicked his tail to the right. Vulturepaw trotted after him. They walked for a while, nearing CliffClan's territory before Dragon scented rabbit. He flicked his tail up and pointed down. Vulturepaw nodded and stalked down. Dragon crept up and around the rabbit. He stalked down, baring on the rabbit. He made a small noise, setting the rabbit off. He flushed it towards the apprentice. Vulturepaw leaped out of a bush and onto the rabbit.

"Excellent work Vulturepaw!" Dragon praised as he caught his breath. The apprentice purred. They buried the rabbit and moved up the border.

"Stop!" A cat called. Dragon turned to see Willowfoot, Blackpelt, Whitefeather and, Tumblepaw.

"Hello." Dragon dipped his head. Whitefeather's tail was lashing.

"You're on our land, rouge." The grey speckled she-cat snapped. Dragon looked down. His paw was on the border.

"I'm on the border." Dragon pointed out. Whitefeather snorted.

"Hear that, the rouge is talking back!" Whitefeather sneered to Willowfoot. The she-cat chuckled cruelly. Dragon pulled his paw back. He held his tail flat in the air, telling Vulturepaw to leave.

"Hey! Get back over here!" Blackpelt snapped, hooking his claws into Dragon's ear. He jerked him forward. Dragon yelped in pain. "We ain't done with you yet, rouge." The black tom spat. He flexed his other claws into Dragons's shoulder. Dragon hissed. He slashed Blackpelt's legs. Whitefeather bit his tail.

"Go get help Vulturepaw!" Dragon cried. He heard Vulturepaw dash off.

"Don't let him get away!" Willowfoot yowled. "Tumblepaw go get him!" She ordered. The other apprentice took off.

"Get off!" Dragon roared, thrashing. He bit and clawed blindly. He could feel them hitting random spots.

"Stop thrashing!" Whitefeather snarled, laying on Dragon. Her claws trapped Dragon to the earth.

"Get off!" Dragon yowled again, twisting his neck to bite at Whitefeather's face. Claws raked down his tail. He howled. Whitefeather bit at his neck. Blood poured off him, soaking the ground.

"Dragon!" A voice yowled, somewhere close. His vision tunneled. "Let him go!" Lionclaw roared. Dragon could feel Whitefeather be drug off him. "Never come back!" Lionclaw snarled. "Don't worry Dragon. Tallwhisker will help you." That was the last thing Dragon heard before darkness took him.

**Poor Dragon! But yay DawnClan could move back to the forest! Random fact time! CliffClan hates rouges because they attacked the Clan. They killed at least ten warriors and all the kits in the Clan. They were last straw that moved the Clan to the valley.**


	24. Chapter 20

**Gasp! Poor Dragon. Anyhoot, um, allegiances for Otter's Fall will be up in a week or so? Something like that. I don't own Warriors.**

Dragon flexed out his legs, his claws catching in moss. Pain stabbed everywhere in his pelt, it felt like each single hair hurt. _Ugh, stupid Whitefeather._ He opened his eyes slowly, the dimness of the medicine cat's den greeting him. Greypaw did as well. "Oh! You're awake! Wonderful. Tallwhisker he's awake!" Greypaw yelled to his mentor. The older grey tom came in.

"Hello Dragon." The medicine cat dipped his head. "You took quite a beating." He chuckled. Dragon narrowed his eyes at him. "Never the less, you are still very hurt. That CliffClan patrol did a number on you." The tabby sighed, hooking cobwebs in his claws. "sit still and try not to claw me like you did yesterday." Tallwhisker leaned back to show a tiny splash of cobwebs on his belly.

"Sorry." Dragon felt bad. Tallwhisker chuckled and started to rip off old cobwebs. Dragon hissed. It felt like he was tearing old flesh.

"Sorry." Tallwhisker muttered. A weird mewl came from one bed over. "Greypaw, check on Vulturepaw." Tallwhisker flicked a tail. Greypaw nodded and went to the black and grey tom.

"What happened to him?" Dragon asked, panic settling into him.

"Tumblepaw caught him. The two got into a huge fight. Almost killed each other. Vulterpaw's back got torn up real bad. Gonna scar for sure." Tallwhisker told the ex-rouge. _Its all my fault._ Dragon thought. He snarled as Tallwhisker put something on his wounds. "So it doesn't get infected." The tabby told him.

"Well it hurt." Dragon spat. Tallwhisker chuckled.

Xx

"Cats of DawnClan the patrol has deemed the forest livable again!" Darkstar cried from the boulder. The Clan erupted in yowls. She purred loudly as she listened to her Clan. Mint-tail purred just as loudly from below. "We will leave in two sunrises." Darkstar had to shout over her Clan. She leaped off the boulder and weaved between the cats. She listened to the excited chatter of the older cats and the young cats.

"We're going home. Finally." She heard Sandpelt purr.

"I wonder what's it's like?" Fernpaw wondered aloud to her sister.

"I don't want to leave the island! This is where I was born and raised." Oakpaw grumbled. _I'd figured there would be some of this._ Darkstar thought sadly. She just wanted to move the Clan and get them settled again. _This must be what Smokestar felt._ She moved to her den to think.

Xx

Batwing was excited, it was the day they moved back. _Finally._ The Clan was gathering in the clearing, soe loaded with Snowmark's herbs, others tasked with watching the kits to make sure they got across the river fine. She had Brackenkit to watch. The to was itching to leave, like every one else. Darkstar emerged from her den.

"Today is the day we go home." She called. A yowl rose up. Darkstar flicked her tail and raced out of the willow tree for the last time. The Clan surged after her, some stumbling to get out. They crashed through the island and out to the river. It was going at a slightly swift pace. Batwing hooked her paw around Brackenkit.

"Stay close." She warned. The tom nodded and slipped into the river. The current almost took him. Batwing lunged forward and snatched him up. She set him down once they came to slower part of the river. Brackenkit churned his paws and waddled awkwardly to the shore. Once Batwing's wet paws hit the marshy ground, she felt home. The wet Clan dashed through the budding forest towards the camp. Batwing could see the damage still, a lot of fallen trees and new, tiny ones taking their place. New, soft grass and bushes poking up.

The boulder pass was clogged with cats, shoving and wiggling, trying to get in. Batwing held Brackenkit so he didn't get stomped on. "They really want to get in." He told her. She simply nodded. Finally, they got in. The sight filled and broke her heart at the same time. The nursery, apprentice's and half of the warrior's den was gone. Leader's Oak was half charred, only the medcine cat's and the elder's den survived fully. She set Brackenkit down. Darkstar sniffed the Oak and listened to Mint-tail tell her where to jump. she did as told and scrambled up.

"We have a lot of work to do. I believe we cna get this camp back to its former glory in a few days." Darkstar purred. The Clan agreed and split off into groups to work. Batwing was to help rebuild the warrior's den. She went to collect bracken and brambles with Beeflower, Ivymark and, Leafpelt. They cae back with tendrils of the stuff. It was everywhere in the forest. They patched and wove all day and into the night. Meanwhile, the nursery had a structure as did the apprentice's den. Tonight, they would sleep outside.

**Sorry for that break. But, yay! Random fact time! Orginally, Ivymark was going to be murdered by a rouge and left as a warning for all the Clans. I scrapped it for some reason.**


	25. Chapter 21

**Time leap again! Time to start winding down the story. I don't own Warriors.**

The Clan worked tirelessly to get the camp back together. Only the Meetings made them pause. Once the Meetings were finished, the camp was back. Darkstar laid in her tree, listening to the Clan's day start. Mint-tail sat below her, calling out patrols, the new apprentices were wrestling, Snowmark was shuffling herbs into their right places. Newleaf had graced them with warmth and piles of prey. Some of the cats had sniffed about the nursery, none going in yet.

"Darkstar!" Cherrypaw called, racing over to the oak. "Can you show us the hunting crouch again?" The loud she-cat asked. Darkstar leaped off her oak.

"Alright, just once more then listen to Ivymark." The leader told the apprentice. Cheryypaw agreed. Darkstar slunk into the hunter's crouch, her tail wavering. "Got it?" Darkstar asked, standing back up.

"I think so." Cherrypaw muttered. Darkstar nodded and padded on, she was going out into the forest. Rarely did she get time by herself, her daily forest walks gave her solace. She walked towards the old BattleClan border, the Clan had started to hunt in the fields, not much though. It would come in handy during Leaf-bare. She sniffed the fields, smelling tons of deer and mouse. Above, hawks circled, she made a mental note about that. She went down by the river, listening to it rush and bubble over the rocks. Fish splashed below the surface. She followed the river to the DuskClan border, sniffing it. The toms hadn't even placed a claw over the border since the she-cats moved back.

"Hi Darkstar." Lionclaw mewed from over the border.

"Hey Lionclaw." Darkstar dipped her head to the tom.

"Alone today?" The tom asked. Darkstar nodded.

"Yes, I need some time without the Clan needing me." She told him. He chuckled a bit.

"They'll always need you." He advised him.

"I know. How's DuskClan?" she asked, changing subjects.

"Well. The apprentices are settling in nicely. Vulturescar and Dragon are always babbling about you and Batwing." He mewed, Darkstar could hear amusement in his words.

"Vulturescar?" She asked, tilting her head. _Why would Moutainstar give him that name?_

"Oh right. He and Dragon got into a scuffle with a CliffClan patrol. Vulturescar got torn up bad by Tumblepaw." Lionclaw informed her. Darkstar's claws sunk into the ground.

"Why were they attacked?" She snapped.

"I have no idea. CliffClan has been edgy the last moon or so." Lionclaw shrugged. Darkstar nodded.

"Thanks Lionclaw, I must be off." She mewed, dipping her head. She went back to the camp, anger boiling her blood. Seedfoot was near the boulder pass, sniffing in some ferns.

"Darkstar, I think there's an adder nest over here." The warrior mewed.

"Great. Get away from there and I'll have some other cats check it out. Plant a stick there." Darkstar ordered. Seedfoot agreed and did as told. Darkstar continued till she came to Batwing. The black she-cat was with Fogwind.

"Hello Darkstar." The sisters mewed. Darkstar nodded to them.

"Can you two, Sandpelt and Leafpelt look in the boulder pass, Seedfoot thinks there is an adder's nest in there?" The leader asked.

"Of course." Batwing mewed. Fogwind agreed. The tow padded away to the other warriors. Darkstar went to her oak and jumped up.

Xx

It was late at night and Dragon was out walking the forest. He couldn't sleep, the heat was too much. He had been thinking of sleeping outside like some of the other cats did during the hot nights but, he thought it would just be even more hot. Under the tree cover though, it was cooler. He was at the DawnClan border when he heard voices. _Night patrol?_ He wondered, moving towards the voices. He saw four very similar cats sitting and arguing. He saw Batwing and realized, these were her siblings! Shadestrike and Stoneclaw were there. _I forgot they were related._ He watched the four cats talk.

"I don't care what you say Batwing! I'm tired of waiting! I'm attacking tomorrow weather you want to or not. Her kits are apprentices now." Stonelcaw snapped, his blue eyes blazing. Fogwind and Shadestrike nodded in agreement.

"I just, it was a while ago. We should let it go." Batwing tried. Stoneclaw growled at her.

"The laws are for a reason Batwing! Ravenstream broke them when she mated with Ripclaw!" The light grey warrior snarled. Dragon started back. He remembered Darkstar telling him something about that but never who it was.

"Yes, and Ripclaw died for it. Isn't that enough? That we never got to know our father? That we grew up on a lie? Think of Ravenstream. She has to live with the fact that she was the reason Ripclaw died." Batwing snapped, her own eyes glowering.

"It was all her fault anyways!" Shadestrike snapped back.

"Yeah! She should of just mated with Blazesong." Fogwind agreed. Batwing shrugged.

"Look, we're attacking tomorrow, with or without you, your choice." Stoneclaw mewed calmly. Batwing looked at her paws for a long moment.

"Fine, I'll help you." Her eyes betrayed her.

**Gasp! So, how was that? Random fact time! I was going to make Stonelcaw repreat what his parents did with a ****CliffClan cat but he would never do that. **


	26. Chapter 22

**Um so guys, this is it for Dark Leader. Yup, last chapter, (unless you guys really think I can add to this). The alliances for Otter's Fall is up. I don't own Warriors.**

Batwing shook out her fur and poked Fogwind in her side. The tabby shot up like she never fell asleep. "Ready?" Fogwind whispered. Batwing nodded and went over to Ravenstream and poked her in the side. The black and grey tabby wiggled in her sleep.

"Ravenstream, wake up." Batwing muttered. Her mother blinked her eyes open slowly.

"Hmm?" She grumbled.

"Wake up. We have to go hunting." Batwing told her. Ravenstream nodded and sat up. she licked at her chest fur and stretched. Ravenstream followed Batwing and Fogwind out of the den. Barely any cats were out, Ivymark and Fernpool were groggily eating some mice. The three she-cats left the camp without notice. Fogwind went to the front and led them towards the DuskClan border. Ravenstream drug her paws, not noticing where they were going. Batwing followed in the back, head and tail down. _I'm so ashamed of myself, how could I go along with this?_ The black cat wondered as they neared the small clearing burned through by the fire.

"Why here?" Ravenstream asked, picking her head up. Fogwind gave two, sharp calls. Stoneclaw and Shadestrike dropped from the trees onto Ravenstream. "What is this!?" Their mother yowled, fighting against her sons. They hooked their claws deep into her shoulders to hold her down.

"You broke the laws." Fogwind snarled, lashing her grey tail. Ravenstream's eyes widened and she dropped her head.

"Yes. I did and I'm sorry. Your father was such a kind tom, he really never wanted to hurt anyone. He could have fought that day he was killed but her didn't. Shadestrike you look just like him you know. As do you Fogwind." Ravenstream told them, looking at each of them.

"Just shut up!" Stoneclaw growled, sinking his claws in deeper. Ravenstream hissed in pain. Batwing stood back, watching her family tear apart. "Batwing come help!" Stoneclaw snapped, flicking his grey tail. Batwing nodded and padded over.

"Batwing..." Ravenstream whispered. The black she-cat looked away from her mother.

"For breaking the laws you, Ravenstream, will be put to death." Fogwind mewed loudly, like she was a leader. She then raised her paw and struck down. Her claws slashed Ravenstream's face, blood splattering. Ravenstream flinched. Stoneclaw bit her neck. Shadestrike slashed her side, digging at her. Batwing scratched at her softly, barely drawing blood. Her siblings tearing their mother up. Batwing flicked out her single claw and tapped on Ravenstream's paw. Fogwind stalked over, blood staining her paws, and struck Batwing. "Batwing! Don't you hate her?" Her sister snapped, narrowing her amber eyes.

"No. I love Ravenstream, even if she made a mistake. Are you forgetting that Dawnstar did the same thing with a loner?" Batwing challenged. "Or how about Rainystar? She did it as well. Ravenstream isn't the only cat to make that mistake." Batwing snapped, lashing her tail. Fogwind snorted.

"Whatever." She slashed Ravenstream. Batwing snarled and pounced on Fogwind. She dug her claws into her sister's back and frug them down. Fogwind yowled and bucked her back. Batwing jumped off and stood over the bloodied warrior. She crouched over her and snarled.

"You will not kill her." She lashed her tail, teeth bared. Stoneclaw attacked. Batwing reared up and slammed her claws into his head. Stoneclaw crumpled and Shadestrike launched at her. She got hit on her cheek, making her hiss in pain. She swept her paw low and caught his. She then bit his shoulder and tossed him. She turned to Fogwind. The grey she-cat was bleeding and panting. "Just stop Fogwind. We can stop fighting and just live on." Batwing tried. Fogwind flexed her claws.

"Never!" Fogwind cried as she launched at Batwing. Her claws flexed into the black cat;s shoulders and flipped her. Batwing was beneath Fogwind, her shoulders bleeding. Fogwind sneered and slashed her face. Batwing battered with both sets of paws, trying to get her off. Suddenly, Fogwind was thrown off.

"Stop!" Ravenstream shouted. She was panting and bleeding, glaring at all her kits. "Stop fighting over an old cat like me! I'm not worth it alright? Just, stop." She heaved, slumping down. "I'll leave if it really means so much to you." Ravenstream muttered. Batwing went over to her.

"Don't leave. I need you." She muttered, nudging her mother. Ravenstream shied away.

"No you don't Batwing. You're old enough to take care of yourself." Ravenstream snapped. Batwing flinched at this. "Tell Darkstar I'm sorry." With that, Ravenstream stood and padded towards the fields. Batwing vaulted after her.

"Don't leave!" She cried. _Don't leave me. Please! _ "Please!" She was already at the fields, her mother limply madly across them. "Ravenstream!" She yowled as loud as she could. The black and grey tabby kept moving. Batwing flew down, anger and grief swarming around her. _How? How could she just leave us?_ She spun to attack Fogwind. "You! How dare you do this!" She yowled, slamming her paws down on the grey tabby's throat. Stoneclaw barreled into her.

"Stop!" He snarled, tossing her to the side. "Stop fighting now. She's gone and killing Fogwind won't bring her back!" He told her, lashing his tail. Batwing ran to the camp.

XX

Two moons had past since Ravenstream left. Darkstar had watched the two sisters drift apart, not even looking at each other. Cheerypaw and Fallenpaw were devastated that their mother had left them. _Are you happy now Swirlstripe? My friend is gone, probably dead, and know her children are sad. How is this peace?_ She wondered to the sky. _Tell me that Swirlstripe and I will follow you blindly._ She chuckled at that.

"_Darkstar, I cannot tell you that. Just know that, the Raven is not truly gone."_ Swirlstripe purred in the tabby's ears. Darkstar huffed loudly. _Thanks for the answer._ She thought bitterly.

**So, das ist alles (that is all in German). Random fact time! What Batwing said is true, Dawnstar and Rainystar had a few litters of kits with some rouges. Dawnstar even made her's a warrior. **


End file.
